


До и после

by Mister_Key, Raznoglazaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив, Говард, зима 43-го. Штампы, пафос, много порнографии, соболиная шуба, бытовуха, трагизм и признания в любви в комплекте. Омегавёрс, альтернативный ХЭ.</p><p>Нечеловеческих размеров спасибо  Алатау, терпеливо и праведно бетившей этот текст.</p><p>Написано для серафита.</p><p>Мара, без тебя этого текста не было бы. Спасибо!</p>
            </blockquote>





	До и после

Холод стоял такой, что уже второе утро кряду новейшие боевые машины приходилось отогревать по старинке, разводя костры в опасной близости от заиндевевшей брони. Говард свирепо зашевелил усами, глядя на это безобразие, потом сказал:

\- Нужны присадки для авиационного топлива. Я позвоню Счастливчику Генри*.

Стив только вздохнул. У Говарда везде были знакомства, и генерал Арнолд, конечно, одолжит ему присадок, сколько потребуется, тем более что в их создании Говард принимал самое деятельное участие, но в прошлый визит Арнолда эти двое, накачавшись бренди, устроили гонки над горами и чуть не разбились оба. Стив тогда вернулся из вылазки, с минуту смотрел на пару потрёпанных самолётов, дымящихся и усталых, потом пошёл к Говарду, застал его вдрызг пьяным, а Филлипса – орущим так, что палатка прогибалась, а потом…

\- Только без очередных попыток загреметь под полевой трибунал, ладно? – он припомнил, каким замечательным маскировочным цветом лица щеголял Говард наутро. – А вообще-то ты прав. Холодно.

Сам Стив не мёрз, только за щёки и кончик носа чуть покусывало. А вот Говард, бедняга, страдал, с его-то итальянскими корнями, иногда кутался в знаменитую на весь фронт шубу – и то не всегда помогало. Стив даже стал носить с собой фляжку с бренди, который Говарда не брал, а только приводил в рабочее состояние, как те самые присадки – новые танки, но Старк так крутил носом и так ругал дешёвую армейскую выпивку, что фляжку Стив в итоге отдал Морите.

\- Кофе, - сказал Говард. – Горячий, с коньяком.

\- С бренди, - поправил Стив, косо поглядел на Говарда в щегольской лётной куртке нараспашку, и немедленно замёрз морально. – Надень ты своих соболей. Зря тебе, что ли, эту штуку везли через фронт и сбрасывали отдельным гуманитарным грузом?

\- Мамочка Стив, - поддразнил Говард, белозубо скалясь. – В этой шубе не пошевелиться. В ней можно только пребывать, как в крепости, и из неё, непрошибаемой и величественной, отдавать распоряжения. От кофе с бренди, впрочем, не откажусь.

\- Подожди тогда минутку, - сказал Стив, снял с себя шинель и накинул поверх Говарда, принялся колдовать над спиртовкой. – Распоряжаться из шубы у тебя получается неплохо, факт.

Он вдруг вспомнил, как Говард, совершенно обнажённый, лежал на тёмном, блестящем меху, и круглое белое колено выступало из собольих шкурок, и Стив едва не порвал ремень, торопясь раздеться…

Кофе получился с переворотом. Стив еле успел поймать кружку и снова водрузить на спиртовку. Говард невозмутимо наблюдал и скалился.

\- Руки от холода дрожат, капитан? – поддразнил он. - Ерунда, с тобой такого не случается никогда.

Он укутался в шинель плотнее, сохраняя тепло, и велел недовольно:

\- Возвращайся ко мне. Бог с ним, с кофе.

\- Ещё две секунды, - отозвался Стив. По краям кофе взялся пенкой, угрожающе приподнялся и распахся так, что перебил даже дух бренди – а его Стив плеснул щедрой рукой. Он поставил целительный напиток перед Говардом, сел и обнял его поверх шинели. – Пей. И согревайся, Говард, ты нужен нации, а пневмония между вами третья лишняя.

Говард потянул к себе дымящуюся кружку, а Стив, охлопав себя по карманам, выудил на белый свет блестящий фольговый прямоугольник, разломил по линиям, положил на стол и торжественно вручил Говарду дольку.

\- Хватит вокруг меня кружить, - сказал Говард. Глаза у него смеялись, и от сладкого он даже не вздумал отказываться. – И не делай вид, что готов обойтись только кофе. У тебя в животе ворчит, я же слышу.

Стив покраснел, отвёл глаза и кивнул.

\- Ну да, я голодный, - подтвердил он очевидное. – Но и тебе поесть не мешает. Есть ещё галеты и ветчина, будешь?

\- Я извлекаю всю нужную энергию из кофе, - торжествующе оскалился Говард. - А вот тебе, капитан, действительно стоит поесть - взгляд у тебя слишком уж... голодный.

\- И из сигар, - вздохнул Стив, отломил ещё кусочек шоколада и подсунул Говарду чуть не под нос. - И из внутренней вредности. Я не привык жевать один, знаешь ведь. И... и ты снова дразнишься.

\- Дразнюсь, - безмятежно подтвердил Говард, губами осторожно забирая подношение. Стив дрогнул от того, какие они были мягкие, горячие, искушающие. Взгляд, который Говард и не думал опускать, тоже был горячим, и ответная жаркая кровь плеснула в самом Стиве, прогнала даже самые крошечные осколочки засевшего с ночи холода.

\- Я ведь отвечу, - предупредил он, вылущил сладкую дольку из фольги и, взяв в губы и чувствуя, что ведёт себя ужасно непристойно, наклонился к Говарду. - М-м-м?

Говард продержался секунды три, поставив личный рекорд. Всё-таки они были вместе уже целых два месяца, и он прилагал немалые усилия, пытаясь привыкнуть и вести себя хотя бы условно прилично. Не то чтобы он боялся кого-нибудь или считал, что не может подкупить, запугать, уговорить или попросту заставить кого угодно, включая и лично ФДР* не лезть в их с капитаном Роджерсом дела, просто не лезть – и всё тут. Нет, в своей способности устроить любому идиоту весёленькую жизнь Говард не сомневался, но Стив так трогательно краснел всякий раз, когда он прекращал вести себя прилично, что было бы жаль потерять такое сногсшибательное....

\- Говарр-р-рд, - рокочуще выдохнул Стив, сгребая Старка за плечи под шинелью и обрывая его мысль на половине. - Нарываешься, - он бросил быстрый взгляд на затянутое маскировочной сеткой окно. Снег, валивший всю ночь, утих, и по свежей пороше уже пролегли глубокие синие борозды – Морита ходил по дежурному маршруту метрах в десяти от единственного, не считая казармы, кирпичного здания, отданного под штаб. – Ведь полно народу вокруг, и не ночь...

\- Ну и прекрасно, мы никого не разбудим, - рассудительно отозвался Говард. – А в рабочей горячке каких только звуков не издашь.

Вырываться он и не думал. Набросил нагретую изнутри шинель и на Стива, прижался, искушающе сверкнул тёмными, как тёрен, глазами. Стив вдохнул его запах, чистый и сильный, перекрывший на миг даже запах кофе, протянулся в Стиве невыносимо прекрасной нотой – и всё, других аргументов уже не потребовалось.

\- Я закрою дверь, - прошептал он. Оставить такого Старка даже на минуту показалось ему нестерпимой потерей, и он второпях клацнул замком, вернулся едва ли не бегом, наклонился к блестящей, гладко причёсанной голове, вспомнил о том, что от промороженной стены тянет льдом, и поёжился. - Холодно ведь будет раздеваться?

Говард уже выпутывался из шинели, действуя так быстро, словно решил превзойти армейский норматив, и глянул на Стива весёлым шалым глазом.

\- Ну, ты ведь не дашь мне замерзнуть, - он расстегнул запонки на рубашке и стянул её ко всем чертям. – Давай, иди ко мне.

И Стив пошёл. Когда Говард так звал, отказать было невозможно, но снимать с себя всё до нитки Стив ему не позволил – боялся всё-таки заморозить, да и штаб не казался ему подходящим местом для таких затей. Он швырнул поверх стола многострадальную шинель, уложил Говарда животом, надвинулся сверху, согревая широкой грудью, ладонями обхаживая бока и бёдра, дыханием отметил загривок. У кромки щегольски подстриженных волос Говард пах так, что дух захватывало, как от крепкого глотка. Стив лизнул нежную теневую ложбинку, втянул вкус, дразняще прихватил зубами, и Говард замер под ним, как замирал всегда, чувствуя, что Стив готов укусить.

Никакого холода они не чувствовали. Кусачая струйка, текущая от окна, может, и пыталась впиться то в голое плечо, то в шею, но не могла тягаться с двумя разгорячёнными альфами. Говард склонил голову, подставляя шею и загривок, прижмурился, дрожа едва ощутимой дрожью нетерпения, шумно втянул ноздрями резкий хищный запах Стива, лучший запах в мире.

И потёк. Стив знал, что потёк, хоть пока и не чувствовал этого пальцами, но запах не скроешь, а он у Говарда переменился, дух резкого властного альфы сплёлся с той самой тонкой, самой сладкой струёй, от которой у Стива в штанах становилось до рези тесно, а волоски на теле поднимались дыбом. Зубы сами собой сомкнулись на холке, обновляя метку, Стив уже не гладил - хватал, почти рвал на Говарде ремень, и Говард не протестовал, а подавался навстречу, ёрзая, помогая содрать с себя одежду и спустить до колен брюки и бельё. Сейчас ни у одного из них не было терпения разбираться с обувью и прочим, да и обстановка была неподходящей для долгого вдумчивого искушения, так что Стив сжал прохладную - говорил же, что замёрз, так ведь нет же, обледенеет, но не признается! - задницу, провёл пальцами между ягодиц, где было влажно, и скользко, и дурманно, и Стив так бы и загнал, но надо же было и совесть иметь.

Поэтому он принялся готовить Говарда, и без того более чем готового. Укус, ещё один – Говард сдержал крик, только выдохнул шумно, напрягся и медленно расслабился снова, горячий, покорный и такой, что не оторваться. Куда там любой выпивке.

\- Стив, не тяни!

Старк шипел и извивался, как пойманный за загривок кот, и терпеть дольше было невозможно. Стив наспех высвободился, неловко ткнулся в узкое, зажал Говарду рот, понимая, что он может не сдержаться и завопить, и держал так, пока вгонял - тяжело дыша, чуть не всхлипывая от напряжения, вгонял в самое нежное нутро, кусая губы, уговаривая себя самого вести себя тихо.

На то, чтобы не заорать, ушли почти все силы, и потом Стив покаянно погладил Говарда по губам, перегнулся вперёд, распластывая его по шинели, поцеловал в губы.

\- Прости.

Нагнуть альфу – это всегда больно; и ни один альфа не захотел бы, конечно, становиться омегой по доброй воле, но вот сейчас, когда Говард гнулся под ним, тихо и жарко дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда переживал неизбежную боль в начале, когда его тело отзывалось внутри и снаружи, и их запахи смешивались, сплетались между собой так же, как они сами, – в эти секунды Стиву казалось, Говард был бы не против. Несмотря ни на что, даже на фирменную старковскую гордыню.

Он поцеловал Говарда снова, задвигал бёдрами - сразу резко, сразу глубоко. Все дурацкие мысли из головы вытряхнуло мгновенно, осталось только здесь и сейчас - их общий запах, частое хриплое дыхание, размеренные шаги караульного снаружи, досадная необходимость хранить хоть подобие тишины. Говард вздрагивал, толкался назад, сумасшедший и прекрасный, Стив схватил его за бедро и плечо, снова потянулся целовать, вдавливая себя в Говарда, а Говарда - в себя, замер, загнав до самых яиц, чувствуя это, самое любимое - как Говарда изнутри пробило мельчайшей нетерпеливой дрожью.

\- М-м-мой, - выдохнул Стив. Получилось рычанием, хоть в слове и не было ни единой возможности порычать. Говард был надет на него до предела, свежая метка горела на загривке, запах сшибал с ног, и не было сомнений в том, кому в эту минуту принадлежит независимый Старк. Он был Стива, до последней жилки и косточки, и при этом ухитрялся не терять своего вечного свободолюбивого упрямства.

\- Твой, - прошипел он, стоило поцелую прерваться. - И готов. Стив, двигайся, пока я не замёрз тут под тобой!

\- Не светит тебе... примёрзнуть, - тихо прорычал Стив в самое ухо Говарда. Зубами он схватил аккуратную мочку, лизнул за ухом, поцеловал аккуратно подбритый висок. От кожи тянуло дорогим одеколоном, но Стив чувствовал совсем не одеколон. Он прижимал, притискивал Старка за плечи к столу, кусал губы, двигаясь глубоко и резко, давя стоны на каждом движении, заставляя Говарда приподниматься на носки каждый раз, когда вздёргивал его на член, снова сжал зубы на холке - Говарда от этого ощутимо встряхнуло, - и ускорил темп. Говард под ним содрогнулся раз и другой, потянул ко рту руку. Ноги у него дрожали, тихие стоны казались предвестниками вопля, и оборвались, когда Старк впился зубами в собственный кулак, укусил до крови, выпустил…

\- За загривок, - сипло приказал он. - И глубже, Стив, ещё...

Стив послушался, удвоил усилия, резко вогнал по мокрому, потянул обратно, снова врубился внутрь, до предела, Говард под ним больше не говорил и даже не стонал, и, перегнувшись через его плечо, Стив видел белые полукружья следов на костяшках. Потом они нальются алым, и Говард будет прятать их под перчатками, и надо было дать ему грызть что-нибудь взамен, но Стив не мог, его как припаяло, он снова впился зубами в искусанный загривок. От Говарда уже не пахло, а несло вязкой, и весь он мелко дрожал, не от холода, а от запредельного напряжения. Так гудят иногда толстые армированные провода, по которым проносится миллион сообщений в минуту. Ещё толчок, ещё, и Стив не выдержал, принялся загонять действительно жёстко, не дозируя силу. Каждый удар теперь получался со звонким шлепком, и надо было вести себя потише, но он попросту не мог тише.

\- Так? - на грани слышимого прорычал он. - Тепло? Говар-р-рд.

\- Жарко, - выдохом признал Говард, на секунду выпуская руку из зубов и демонстрируя ссадины на костяшках. Судя по тому, как его прошибло потом - вдоль позвоночника блестела испарина, ещё недавно гладко зачесанные волосы, потеряв укладку, пытались завиться над висками, - это короткое признание было сущей правдой. Стив врезался в него, дышал часто, громко, как старый паровоз, как будто снова пришла астма, дёргал на себя Старка, его-его-его альфу, непокорного, желанного до дрожи, упрямого, соблазнительного - самого красивого, лучшего, в мелком бисере пота, солёного и жадного, Говард сжимался всё чаще, и Стив знал, что это значит, стискивал в ладонях разогретое тело, насаживал на себя, уже ничего не стесняясь.

\- Вы...нимать? – привычно прохрипел он, как спрашивал всегда, хотя Говард ни разу не отказывался от сцепки. Ничего не поделаешь, воспитание. Нельзя без спросу загнать весь, с узлом, ещё и сцепиться на время. - Скоро...

Над мошонкой всё набухло, а частые влажные судороги вокруг члена показывали, что и Говарду ничуть не легче, и разумнее всего для Говарда, конечно, было бы согласиться. Ну в самом деле, сцепиться прямо сейчас и прямо здесь означало здорово рискнуть репутацией, и его собственной, и Стива: кто-нибудь мог зайти, увидеть, растрезвонить, а Говард ведь был основателем империи, самым известным бизнесменом страны, он был вхож в высокие круги, «Нью-Йорк Таймс» печатал его портреты, такой репутацией не рискуют, а Стив ещё пока что мог услышать «нет» и послушаться…

\- Нет, - удивительно ясно и твёрдо сказал Говард. - Не вздумай. Хочу весь. Хочу всё. Хочу тебя.

Вслед за этим в ноздри Стиву плеснуло новой волной запаха, сильнее всех, что были раньше, и он едва не выругался. Отчего-то в эти, самые сладкие и мучительные секунды перед оргазмом его тянуло на площадную брань, хотелось выдохнуть ужасные, грубые слова – какой Говард охуительный, к примеру, - но он никогда себе не позволял, и сейчас только стиснул Говарда пальцами и зубами, член ходил уже туго, узел наливался, почти совсем отвердев, Стив ухитрился в последнюю секунду загнать и его и замер, чувствуя, как Говард его обжал, стиснувшись тесно и сильно, как по спине пробежала дрожь

Он словно выдаивал Стива, и нельзя было этому сопротивляться, просто нельзя-а-а-а...

Он не закричал только потому, что грызть Говарда Старка было гораздо слаще, чем орать на весь лагерь.

Говард под ним кончал долго и молча, только дышал неровно сквозь закушенную губу. Стив укусил его снова, собственнически, потом несколько пришёл в себя и принялся вылизывать изгрызенный загривок, стараясь не шевелиться. Узел держал их надежно и крепко, и он догадывался, что боли в сцепке ничуть не меньше, чем удовольствия, так что не собирался добавлять Говарду лишних неприятностей. Он дышал Говарду в загривок, вылизывал прокушенную до крови холку, виновато тёрся о его висок щекой, поцеловал под ухо - там тоже расцветал яркий след, а уж на изгрызенный кулак смотреть было страшно.

Они опять не удержались, и что ты будешь делать? Стив вздохнул виновато, пробормотал:

\- Прости. Не мог просто, ты... охрененный.

Шевелиться он даже не пытался - узел должен был продержаться ещё минимум четверть часа, и эти четверть часа Стив намеревался потратить на поцелуи. Целоваться с Говардом было умопомрачительно, да и заживало от них почему-то быстрее.

\- Хватит извиняться, - ворчливо потребовал Говард. Над привычкой Стива просить прощения на ровном месте он посмеивался и раньше, иногда даже негодовал, но теперь в его голосе слышалась только нежная сытая насмешка. – Ты что, вправду думаешь, что я был глубоко против всего происходящего, но, так и быть, уступил тебе? И теперь тебя должна мучить совесть? Если так, то ты, мягко говоря, не самый умный альфа в мире.

Он тихо зафыркал, попытался повернуться и заглянуть Стиву в глаза, добраться до губ.

\- К тому же я хотел согреться - и ты меня согрел, - подытожил он. - Проверенным способом. Ко взаимному удовольствию.

\- Теперь главное обратно не заморозить, - ответно проворчал Стив, и, хотя от Говарда шёл жар, как от печки, Стив всё равно попытался его укутать, закрыть собой от сквозняка. - Не дёргайся, потерпи, - он поцеловал Старка в губы, глубоко, и благодарно, и нежно. – И я не за это извинялся, а просто полковник снова будет есть тебя глазом и думать, как бы поприличнее сформулировать, за что мне положена гауптвахта. И ничего смешного.

\- Ты и гауптвахта – две вещи несовместные, - хмыкнул Говард и закрутил головой, чтобы оценить, насколько пострадала шея. – И я, между прочим, радуюсь, когда ты меня грызёшь. Наверное, это такое своеобразное, гм… чувство принадлежности. Сам-то не мёрзнешь?

Он на пробу сжался, зашипел от того, как это остро чувствовалось, снова застыл – расцепляться было категорически рано, но Говард хотел ещё.

И был не одинок. От пары влажных сильных сжатий Стива накрыло снова, по крестцу прошла горячая дрожь. Он поцеловал Говарда в губы, прижал к себе, не позволяя дёргаться слишком уж интенсивно. Узел спадал медленно и ещё был жёстким, но Стив чувствовал, как мокро в Говарде внутри и знал, что когда он вынет член, всё потечёт наружу. Это жутко смущало и возбуждало так, что хоть бери и начинай всё сначала.

\- Мёрзну, с тобой-то? Невозможно, - пробормотал он. – И хоть умри, не могу перестать. Как бы там полковник ни смотрел. Это очень плохо?

Говард оглянулся на него через плечо, ехидно и самую чуточку растроганно.

\- Тебя прошибло на душеспасительные разговоры после-того-как? – он белозубо улыбнулся, замер, по лицу пронеслась неясная тень и тут же исчезла. – Это плохо, Стив. Я думал, ты с ними подождёшь до победы, на войне-то глупостям не место.

Стив нахмурился. То, что скользнуло и исчезло на лице Старка, время от времени появлялось и в его собственных глазах. Стив был в этом уверен. Как себя ни контролируй и как себе ни запрещай, иногда просто не получается не думать о запретном.

О том, что будет после. Что случится, когда закончится война. Конечно, Говард сейчас отшучивался в привычной манере, ну а что, если подумать об этом серьёзно?

Стиву каждый раз делалось худо от этих мыслей; он мечтал о мире, о дне, когда последний фриц, последний боец ГИДРЫ уронит винтовку и поднимет руки, но решительно не мог представить себе, как и зачем будет жить потом, после победного салюта.

Пока над всеми гремела война, и он сам был её частью, Стив хотя бы знал, зачем живёт. Он запрещал себе думать о том, что после, потому что могло ведь и не быть никакого после. Или он мог стать недостойным мира, который защищал. Воевать в белых перчатках было невозможно, и Стив знал, что рано или поздно слишком сильно измажется в крови, чтобы всерьёз рассчитывать сделаться частью нормальной жизни, где никто не стреляет у тебя над головой и не обращается к тебе «капитан Роджерс, сэр».

Он нарочно старался не думать о будущем, но эти мысли, полные запретной надежды, иногда всё-таки проскальзывали сквозь искусственно поставленный кордон самоконтроля. Иногда Стиву казалось, что только благодаря им он ещё и не свихнулся. Не превратился в одного из тех мерзавцев, против которых сражался, не стал тупой нерассуждающей машиной для убийств.

Он обнял Говарда крепче, прижал к груди, в которой отчаянно щемило сердце, губами тронул по скуле – и сдался.

\- Ты прав, - пробормотал он еле слышно, ужасаясь тому, что собирается спросить, и боясь услышать ответ. – Я всё думаю: кончится война, и я больше не буду Капитаном Америка, останется просто Стив. Буду я нужен хоть кому-нибудь тогда?

Говард под ним отчётливо вздохнул.

\- Такие вопросы нужно запрещать законодательно, - сказал он. – Как удар ниже пояса в боксе. А с чего ты взял, что после войны Капитан Америка будет нужен меньше? По-моему, как раз наоборот.

Стив замер, обдумывая эту идею, а Говард под ним опустил голову, пряча лицо и выставляя горящую метку напоказ, и сказал, явно стараясь звучать весело и непринуждённо:

\- Вряд ли ты когда-нибудь снова будешь «просто Стив». Хотя мне бы это было на руку, но война – такая выгодная для оружейного производства штука, она не заканчивается. Не эта, так какая-нибудь другая, так что смирись - ты всегда будешь Капитан Америка. Мой Капитан Америка.

Стив вжался в него губами. Всё это время они обходили тему будущего молчанием, но сейчас что-то сдвинулось внутри, молчаливый уговор перестал действовать, и, может быть, это была вовсе не капитуляция, не слабость. Может быть, как раз наоборот. Стиву не хотелось думать о том, что война, возможно, не закончится никогда. Даже если мир и был устроен так, что нельзя было обойтись без войны, - и даже, скорее всего, так и обстояли дела, - у Стива была своя точка зрения на этот счёт, и Говарду ещё предстояло немало удивиться. Когда-нибудь Стив сделает так, чтобы войны кончились, все до единой. Непременно.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что это обоюдоострое заявление? – уточнил он. – Получается, я отбираю у американских девушек самого завидного жениха?

\- Их всё равно слишком много, я бы не смог выбрать одну, - с ненатуральной лёгкостью ответил Говард, - а ты избавил меня от мук выбора, а их - от страданий из-за моей неверности, так что уговори свою совесть заткнуться.

Он умолк, а когда заговорил снова, игрушечное веселье исчезло из голоса.

\- Я понимаю, Стив.

Стива словно окатили тёплым; он вжался в Говарда, дотянувшись до губ. Узел уже почти опал, можно было расцепиться - но так не хотелось, что он и не стал, позволил им обоим эти несколько минут открытости и единения. В конце концов, такая возможность выпадала им незаслуженно редко. И, кроме того…

\- Я... - он сглотнул всухую. Почему-то было ужасно трудно, почти неподъёмно это сказать, да и стоило ли говорить? Может, потом, после войны; и, кроме того, Говард и так знал, Стив был уверен, что знал. - Говард, я...

Снаружи послышались голоса. Много, громких. Стив окаменел, успел только заметить, как напряглись искусанные смуглые плечи Говарда. Хоть убей, Стив не мог вспомнить, когда успел так его погрызть.

За окном в разговор вступил Морита, говорил он слишком громко, напоказ, чтобы они тут, внутри, услышали. Жаркая кровь застучала у Стива в висках, а ноги заледенели, и он, должно быть, изрядно переменился в лице, потому что Говард, глянув на него через плечо, закатил глаза.

\- Вот сейчас явятся высокие армейские чины, а ты тут в сцепке с техническим гением современности, - прошептал он, нетерпеливо ёрзая грудью по столу и шинели, и эта насмешка отчего-то отрезвила Стива быстрее, чем опасность. - Приведи себя в порядок, ты ведь почти одет. Я, конечно, за каким-то чёртом научился одеваться полностью за семнадцать секунд, включая запонки, но прямо сейчас мне нужно больше времени. И какое-нибудь полотенце.

Стив послушался. Иногда он напрочь забывал, что альфа, и просто выполнял приказы, и это был тот самый случай. Он оделся почти моментально, через окно слушая нарочито неторопливый и медленный доклад Мориты, выдал Говарду полотенце, в два шага оказался у окна, приоткрыл, впуская струю морозного воздуха. Вытянуть из комнаты весь их общий безумный запах уже было невозможно, но хоть что-то…

Кроме того, нужно было увидеть, кто явился по его душу. Оценить масштаб угрозы и приготовиться к обороне.

Это оказались сенатор со свитой и полковник Филлипс, явно недовольный своей ролью сопровождающего. И можно было не сомневаться: Говарду они тоже намеревались вымотать всё, что можно.

Вот уж последнего Стив им позволять не собирался. Он покосился на Говарда – тот отверг заведомо неосуществимую идею одеться полностью и теперь, отбросив мокрое насквозь полотенце подальше в угол, чтобы не мозолило глаза, с независимым видом надевал шинель Стива. Та доходила ему почти до пят и скрывала почти всё, в особенности, если сесть за стол и застегнуть хоть пару пуговиц.

\- Всё равно не успеем, - философски заметил Старк, усаживаясь за стол. – Смысла спешить нет, да и скрыть всё равно ничего не получится, по запаху всё понятно. И я же говорил, что мне холодно?

Он ухмыльнулся и придвинул к себе ближайшую стопку документов.

Ровно через полминуты – за них Стив успел услышать приближающиеся шаги и грохот стыдной крови в собственных ушах, убрать с глаз долой забытую Говардом рубашку и возненавидеть внезапные визиты Брандта сильнее прежнего, - в дверь постучали, вальяжно и требовательно.

Сенатор. Больше некому.

\- Да-да, минутку, - удивительно, но говорил Стив почти нормальным голосом. Что не мешало ему побагроветь до опасного уровня при виде Филлипса, из-за спины сенатора щурившего понимающий и зоркий военный глаз. Говард выглядел откровенно затраханным, Филлипс сказал бы - как с бабы сняли, хоть всё и было наоборот, но за последние несколько недель такой вид для Старка сделался практически вариантом нормы, и давать какие-либо комментарии или оправдываться он не считал нужным. В конце концов, на его работоспособности такие приключения сказывались только в лучшую сторону, а что ещё должно волновать военных?

\- Сенатор, - вальяжно констатировал он. - Полковник. Чем обязан?

На принятое у военных приветствие это было вовсе не похоже. И, спрашивая, Говард перетягивал внимание на себя, давал сгорающему заживо Стиву пару лишних секунд, чтобы опомниться.

До сенатора дошло тоже. Пробилось через сигарный дым, одеколон и обожжённые непривычным холодом ноздри. Он оглядел Стива, Старка, вздёрнул брови, но благоразумно промолчал.

\- Здравствуй, Старк, - сказал он. - Вот, решил повидаться, наконец, - в Вашингтоне ты не появляешься, а господин Президент...

Стив старался слушать. Честно старался слушать - и не мог. Рузвельт, Конгресс, политика, Старк Индастриз и её новый штурмовик – всё это от него уплывало куда-то, и он старался взять себя в руки, но тщетно.

Спас его Филлипс.

\- Кэп, на два слова, - он резким кивком обозначил направление, отвёл Стива к окну, из которого тянуло морозом, и прошипел. - Совсем, что ли, охренели? Среди бела дня?

\- Виноват, сэр, - выжал из себя Стив. Виноватым он себя не чувствовал, только влюблённым до потери стыда и сознания. - Что сенатору тут надо?..

\- Будет уговаривать Старка не рисковать задницей на передовой, - так же тихо ответил Филлипс. - Зря, но ты же знаешь этих политиканов, всегда считают себя самыми умными.

У стола рассмеялись. Наглым, безнаказанным смехом альфы-победителя. Стиву даже поворачиваться было не нужно, чтобы точно знать, какое у Говарда сейчас лицо: серьёзное, внимательное и почтительное, и такое нахальное при этом, что у любого мало-мальски соображающего человека даже сомнений возникнуть не могло: плевать хотел Говард Старк на интересы Рузвельта, Конгресса и партии ястребов. В конце концов дошло и до Брандта; он прервался и уставился на Говарда выжидающе.

\- Я ничего не могу обещать, - усмехнулся тот. – Но постараюсь. Вы же меня знаете.

Брандт просветлел отёкшим бульдожьим лицом.

\- Штурмовик, - продолжил Говард, кивая и скалясь. - Новая танковая броня. Вот с моим личным присутствием на совещании в Вашингтоне сложней, я нужен здесь...

Брандт хлестнул багровеющего Стива взглядом. Потом поглядел на шею Говарда в жёстком шерстяном воротнике чужой шинели.

\- Раздражает, наверное, - негромко предположил он. – Я хочу сказать, в Пентагоне подают хорошие канапе, да и климат в тамошних краях получше. И новостей побольше.

\- Меня и здешний климат устраивает, - ухмыльнувшись, парировал Говард. – А новости мы тут делаем сами, Брандт, вам ли не знать.

\- … крупное контрнаступление, - сказал Филлипс, кося суровым глазом. Выволочку для Стива он решил приберечь на будущее. – Нам потребуются все силы, и…

\- Я готов, сэр, - Стив даже дослушивать не стал. Это даже не было предметом обсуждения; конечно, он был в деле. Разумеется. Как иначе?

Говард беспокойно завозился за столом, явно пытаясь расслышать, к чему именно там Стив уже готов, и Брандт снова окатил его ехидным взглядом, словно знал, что брюки на Старке держатся из рук вон плохо, а не то Говард уже давно бы вклинился в разговор и потребовал личного участия в разработке оперативного плана.

\- Приятно слышать, - с откровенным наслаждением сказал он, - что честь мундира для тебя, Старк – не пустой звук.

Говард оскалился.

\- Танковая броня, - напомнил он. – И миллионные вливания в военный бюджет. Вам не хочется меня злить, сенатор.

Он перевернул лист с каким-то донесением и принялся вчерне набрасывать то, что бродило в голове – просто чтобы отвлечься.

\- Сынок, - сенатор, отклеившись от Говарда, подошёл к Стиву вплотную; теперь сделалось видно, как хитро и едко из-под нависших бровей блестят глаза. Сенатору было весело.

Стив проглотил ругательство. Его и так можно было использовать для обогрева всей дивизии – огнём пылали даже кончики ушей.

\- Сенатор.

\- Смотрю, вы с мистером Старком сработались на славу? – Брандт вытащил из кармашка сигару, закусил кончик, сплюнул через окно.

\- Да, сэр. Мистер Старк - настоящий патриот и гражданин.

\- Ну да, ну да, - сенатор усмехнулся, покрутил сигару в пальцах, но раскуривать не стал. - Хорошо. Я получил что хотел. Даже, пожалуй, с избытком. Филлипс?

Полковник кивнул, с ненавистью косясь на сигару. Брандт перехватил этот взгляд и спрятал её обратно в кармашек.

\- Тогда не станем больше мешать молодёжи, - решил он. Со стороны, где за спонтанным чертежом окопался Говард, послышалось отчётливое фырканье. – Нам тут тоже есть чем заняться, правда?

Уходя, Филлипс оглянулся и попытался прожечь в Старке дыру взглядом повышенной убойности, но тщетно. Говард откинулся на стуле, довольно скалясь.

\- Видишь? Никто нас не съел и даже не осудил вслух. Прости за шинель, ничего лучше мне в голову просто не пришло.

Стив обречённо застонал. Его всё ещё потряхивало, и хотелось сунуть пылающую голову в ближайший сугроб, но в целом он держался не так уж плохо.

\- Подумаешь – сенатор, - пробормотал он, благодарно кивнув Морите и закрывая окно. - И полковник. Могло быть хуже, верно?

\- Верно, - отозвался Говард, расстёгивая опостылевшую шинель и поводя носом. – Небо могло упасть на землю, если рассуждать в твоей системе координат. Например, вместо Филлипса могла быть малышка Картер.

Стив вздрогнул всем телом, вернулся к столу и обнял Говарда поверх неснятой шинели.

\- Мыться? – спросил он шёпотом. Пахло от Говарда так, что в низу живота снова опасно налилось и зазвенело, а он-то думал, что если их когда-нибудь застанут, то это будет урок на всю жизнь. И ничего подобного. Небо не упало на землю. Да, сейчас не время, но никогда не время, и они попались, но вот он, Говард Старк, и запах Говарда Старка, превращающий благоразумные мысли в ничто.

\- Мыться, - согласился Говард. Он был чистоплотен, как кошка, и даже на собственные эксперименты появлялся щёголем и франтом, словно прямиком из обожаемой итальянской оперы. – Скажи Морите, что нам нужна горячая вода. И, кажется, я должен ему как минимум термос кофе с коньяком: он очень вовремя начал операцию прикрытия. Встреть я Брандта нагишом – он бы мне припоминал ещё долго.

\- Встреть ты Брандта нагишом – я бы обозлился, - Стив наклонился за поцелуем и снова нечаянно хватанул горячего запаха. - Говард...

Отрываться пришлось усилием воли. Зато через неполные четверть часа Стив уже ругался со Старком, вознамерившимся идти в баню по снегу как есть, в шинели на голое тело.

\- Пневмонии захотел? – рыкнул он, потом сбавил тон. Говард ненавидел попытки собой командовать и не признавал грубой силы в качестве аргумента. - Оденься, а? А раздену тебя я сам...

\- Другой разговор, - Говард фыркнул недовольно, но смирился, сбросил с плеч шинель, отвернулся, невольно показав Стиву испещрённые багровыми следами плечи, и принялся одеваться. - Теперь доволен? Выпустишь меня, наконец, наружу?

Стив осторожно поцеловал загривок, весь в следах зубов, и обнял, не сдержавшись.

\- Так говоришь, будто я тебя связал и не пускаю, - он виновато помолчал. Иногда их альфы сцеплялись не на жизнь, а на смерть, по самому мелкому поводу – кажется, это называлось притиркой характеров, - и тем удивительнее было, что в главном они были полностью солидарны. Стоило кому-то третьему появиться в поблизости и перейти невидимую красную черту – оба ощетинивались и принимались рычать. – Прости, что повысил голос. Вспомнил свою астму.

Говард тоже перестал щетиниться.

\- Я не злюсь, - сказал он честно. Злился и требовал власти и главенства не он, а зверь, которого носит в себе любой мужчина от зрелости до могилы. – А уж если увижу тебя мокрым и голым… и не дай бог кому-то встать у нас на пути!

Он нахмурился, и Стив, забыв смущаться, рассмеялся.

\- Не думаю, что кто-нибудь рискнёт, мы всех разогнали, - он поцеловал Говарда в тёмные искусанные губы. Всякий раз, когда Говард рассматривал его голым, и внимательный взгляд казался прикосновением, касающимся кожи, Стиву вспоминался тот первый раз, и как Говард гладил его ладонью по кубикам пресса, словно поверить не мог, что этот новый Стив реален. – Ну, почти всех. А кого не мы, тех Морита попросил держаться подальше, так что знаешь, не ты один ему должен коньяк.

\- О да. Боюсь, парень сопьётся, - Говард усмехнулся, потянулся за новым поцелуем, но вовремя себя остановил. - Нет уж, давай доберёмся до бани, иначе вода рискует только остыть зря.

Впрочем, на полпути к двери Говард приостановился и прошептал Стиву на ухо пару интересных предложений касательно бани и возможного времяпровождения там.

Стив предсказуемо полыхнул румянцем.

\- Говард! Нарочно же дразнишь, - ему опять сделалось жарко, и давно пора было привыкнуть к таким подначкам, но не привыкалось же! – Ведь нарочно?

Говард ухмыльнулся многозначительно и вышел, сияя приветливой ухмылкой пробегавшим девушкам-радисткам.

После такой провокации вымыться Говарду светило не сразу. Смущение только подхлёстывало желание, и к бревенчатой стене Стив Говарда прижал, как только за ними закрылась дверь.

\- Конечно, нарочно, - довольным голосом ответил Говард. – И ты злишься, но, думаю, совсем не против.

Он поёрзал лопатками по неровной стене.

\- Не могло же тебе хватить одного раза, и то наскоро, м-м-м?

Говард хорошо знал, что не могло, ему и самому было прискорбно мало, так что исправить ситуацию вот прямо сейчас было хорошей идеей.

\- Чёрт, - на истаивающем выдохе выругался Стив, обдирая с Говарда шинель. Он вздёрнул Говарда на руки, чуть не бегом потащил в тепло и запах мыла. Внутри было тихо, только трещали поленья в огне; Стив сгрузил Старка на широкую лавку, опустился на колени перед ней, положил ладони ему на бёдра, сжал и признался. - Я хочу тебя вылизать.

\- Я теку, - спокойно сообщил Говард, глядя на Стива с интересом и лёгкой насмешкой. - Так что процесс может затянуться.

Наконец-то стало тепло, без ненавистной многослойной одежды. Тепло, тихо, никто не мог явиться по их души в баню - и, в случае чего, можно было не давиться криком, а просто орать. Старк не сомневался в том, что орать придётся скоро.

\- Я чувствую, - хрипло выдохнул Стив, стискивая Говарда за бёдра. Он потянулся вверх, поцеловал капризные губы. Такой изгиб называли "луком Купидона", и сколько девушек по всей Америке не спало ночами из-за Старка? Да все подряд. - Потому и прошу, я... мне хочется очень. Можно?

\- Нужно, - Говард приник к нему в поцелуе, откинулся на лавку спиной. - Как тебе будет удобнее? Мне перевернуться?

Наверное, он слишком деловито подходил ко всему, что они со Стивом вытворяли в постели, но только потому, что и сам в постели привык выкладываться, и хотел, чтобы они со Стивом не просто занимались сексом в неподходящее время в неподходящем месте, а еще и получали от этого максимум удовольствия. И не тратили драгоценных, утекающих безвозвратно минут зря.

\- Нет, останься как есть, - Стив поцеловал его снова, огладил Говарда по плечам, стаскивая рубашку. Запонка отскочила в сторону, с тихим стуком прокатилась по полу и затерялась в каком-то углу. Стив принялся лизать смуглую грудь, расстегнул на Говарде ремень. – Так и лежи, на спине. Хочу тебя видеть.

При одной мысли, что можно будет уложить Говарда на широкую лавку и лизать до потери сознания, это самое сознание пыталось деться куда-то. Очень стремительно пыталось. А от того, как охотно и быстро Говард приподнялся, помогая выпутать себя из брюк и белья, улёгся на спину и развёл ноги, показываясь и подставляясь, Стив всё быстрее сходил с ума.

Окончательно и привычно он свихнулся, когда вдохнул поглубже. Между бёдер Говарда, несмотря на испорченное недавно полотенце, было влажно и скользко, а пах он сильнее прежнего, резче и откровенней, похотью и нетерпением.

\- Весь твой, делай, что захочется, - серьезно сообщил он, следя за Стивом из-под ресниц. Раньше он пробовал объяснять Стиву, что глупо каждый раз ждать подтверждения того, что да, он действительно хочет, ведь запах говорил сам за себя.

Потом перестал. Это было глупо, но трогательно, и зачем-то очень нужно Стиву, так что Говард оставил все попытки его вразумить.

Стив наклонился, задушенно простонав – запах сбивал бы с ног, не стой он на коленях, - поцеловал подбирающийся твёрдый живот, запустил пальцы, выглаживая и проверяя. Крови не было, только его собственная сперма и море смазки, и она пахла лучше всего на свете, а на вкус...

Не было таких слов, чтобы описать, каким Говард был на вкус. Стив лизал, зарывался лицом ему между бёдер, языком собирал крупную дрожь с влажного тела, вздрагивал от жадности. Стояло у него до звона, но с этим можно было подождать, пока Говард вот так подставлялся, хватал себя под коленями, раскрываясь шире.

Наверное, Говарду должно было быть стыдно. Наверное, все внутри должно было вопить и сопротивляться: ты же альфа, как ты можешь так себя вести, почему позволяешь так с собой обращаться?!

Плевать Говард хотел и на стыд, и на внутренние вопли. Со Стивом ему было - как ни с кем, и раскрывался он с радостью, а отдавался без остатка. И Стив это чувствовал и ценил. Его уже трясло, и сколько он ни слизывал чарующего вкуса, его не становилось меньше. Зато уже начал набухать узел, а ведь Стив ещё даже не успел вставить. Говард вздрагивал, когда Стив пропускал язык внутрь, в припухшее и нежное, и очень скоро Стив понял, что больше не может; судя по нетерпеливому рычанию, Говард пришёл к тому же выводу в тот же момент. Стив подхватил его под колени, устроил сухими, стройными лодыжками у себя на плечах, притёрся вплотную. Нежный мокрый жар охватил, сжал…

\- О-о-ох, - содержательно простонал он. - Как же в тебе... Говард…

Говард только выдохнул с низким стоном и сжался. Их прервали не в лучший момент, но теперь-то можно было избавиться, наконец, от чувства этой неправильной пустоты внутри. Старк напряг ноги, качнулся под Стивом, надеваясь сильнее, и спросил:

\- Хочу долго, громко и со сцепкой. Можно?

Конечно, это был вопрос, не предполагавший отказа, и в придачу – маленькая месть Стиву за его вечное "Можно?".

\- Говард, - с упрёком прошептал Стив, вжался весь, до самых яиц, замер так на долгую блаженную секунду, начал двигаться, утыкаясь головкой в нежное местечко в самой глубине. - Будет тебе и долго, и громко, и... мстительный ты тип, как же я тебя...

Он осёкся. И вогнал жёстче, чем намеревался.

Говард вскрикнул почти жалобно - Стив задвинул ему как-то совсем неласково, будто до горла хотел достать головкой. Это было почти больно. И очень сладко. И ещё слаще и больней от того, что Старк услышал эту оборванную фразу, услышал, понял и не потребовал продолжения только потому, что и сам понимал: не в той они ситуации, чтобы бросаться громкими словами и клятвами на всю жизнь. Может быть потом, когда война закончится, а пока надо было сосредоточиться на том, что они могут себе позволить. Он сжался, не желая выпускать Стива, не желая даже позволять ему двигаться, сверкнул глазами и улыбнулся ехидно и провокационно.

Стив закусил губу почти до крови, всё в нём сжималось от этой улыбки, хотелось орать и трахать, вязать до обморока, но пока Старк так сжимал, можно было ему навредить, так что Стив заставил себя замереть, наклонился, сгибая Говарда пополам, поцеловал в горячий рот.

\- Пусти меня, - попросил он, начиная чуть-чуть двигать бёдрами. Удержаться было невозможно, Говард мелкой дрожью, рябью шёл внутри. - Ну же, Говард, пожалуйста.

\- А ты не сорвёшься? Я правда хочу долго, - прошептал Старк в ответ, но заставил себя немного расслабиться, позволил Стиву двигаться. Он бы пустил в любом случае, но когда еще показывать характер, как не сейчас? Через несколько минут его на это уже не хватит, он будет весь сосредоточен на том, чтобы давать как можно лучше - и вот только сейчас почему-то внутри зашевелился крошечный червячок стыда.

\- Я очень постараюсь, - Стив поцеловал его снова, губами обласкал искусанные губы. Нижняя у Говарда припухла и кровоточила до сих пор. – И мне тебя всегда мало, так что...

Объяснить это было трудно, по крайней мере, словами, но ему действительно было мало Говарда всегда, и он хотел снова уже через пару минут после оргазма. Или через тридцать секунд, если дышал глубоко.

Он снова поддал бёдрами, почувствовал, как плотно Говард его обхватывает.

\- Чёрт, ты прав. Не сдержусь ведь.

\- Тогда и не надо, - пробормотал Говард. Внутри он шёл неостановимой сладкой дрожью. - Бери как хочешь. Я в любом случае не стал бы спорить со своим альфой, правда?

Он усмехнулся, показывая, что стал бы, ещё как, и будет спорить не раз - но не сейчас. Стив рыкнул негромко, но убедительно, стал вязать его именно так, как Говард и просил - быстро, громко, жёстко и со сцепкой. До клина оставалось совсем немного, а когда он начал вгонять раз за разом, резко, заставляя Говарда выдыхать сладкие хриплые стоны, сделалось совсем нестерпимо.

\- Это... ты... альфа! - рявкнул он, придерживая Говарда под коленями и не давая слететь с лавки. От быстрых резких толчков это было более чем вероятно, а Стиву не хотелось прерываться. - Мой!

Он стонал в голос, стискивая Говарда чуть не до синяков, скулил и рычал, потому что молча было невозможно. И таким же рычанием Старк отвечал снизу. На связные слова Говарда уже не хватало, из глотки рвался хриплый вопль, ни о каком «долго» и речи не было, узел в нём набухал, сам он обжимался на нём всё плотнее, и двигаться сделалось тяжело. И тепло. Как же ему было горячо, он чувствовал, что и Роджерсу жарко, что его промывает насквозь волнами тепла, что главное теперь – вцепиться, впиться покрепче, и пусть Стив просто трахает, вяжет его, как суку, безжалостно и грубо, как им двоим надо, пусть скалит белые зубы, пусть умирает на нём от кайфа, лишь бы не прекращал.

Говард вцепился в края лавки, чтобы не ездить по ней спиной, подался навстречу и закричал, бессвязно и самозабвенно. Стив выскалился ему в лицо уже почти угрожающе, вбиваясь, торопясь успеть, пока не заклинило совсем, и в этот раз уже не спрашивал, можно или нельзя, вогнал так, что Говарда выгнуло до хруста, он тут же сомкнулся, стиснулся намертво, оба замерли в высшей точке, на жёстком узле стиснулось до того туго, что не то что шевелиться - дышать было страшно обоим.

Потом сжавшее и раскалившее их до предела чувство немного успокоилось, утихло. Говард медленно обмяк, лёг свободнее и просто дышал, чувствуя каждый мельчайший сдвиг, каждый вздох Стива там, внутри.

\- Нам еще долго так... быть, так что ложись, не виси, руки устанут, - он потянул Стива на себя, убеждая лечь и расслабиться.

\- Угу, - содержательно отозвался Стив. Мышцы у него и вправду подрагивали, не слишком сильно, но всё-таки. Он осторожно, чтобы не шевелить Старка зря, помог ему лечь удобней, сам осторожно и неловко навис сверху, подставил локоть, чтобы не давить всем весом, благодарно и нежно поцеловал искусанный рот. - Ты потрясающий. Я тебе не надоел ещё со своими восторгами? Понимаю, они... ну, повторяются, но ты правда потрясающий.

\- Нет, ты мне не надоел, ни вообще, ни со своими восторгами, - заверил Говард. Издёвки в голосе не было совершенно, и привычная резкая лаконичность из него временно исчезла. - Не поверишь, меня редко хвалят в... гм, такой ситуации. Даже не верится, что это всё взаправду со мной происходит. Слушай, ты весь как деревянный. Не держись так, ложись, не такой ты тяжёлый, как думаешь.

\- Ну да, не взаправду. А это всё это тебе приснилось, включая ГИДРУ, сорок килограммов мышц, твою установку и проект? - Стив в порядке компромисса обнял Говарда покрепче, как обнимал бы раненого, и с помощью серии мелких, продуманных перемещений ухитрился извернуться на спину, устроив Старка на себе, посмотрел встревоженно. - И не верю я, что ни одна твоя барышня не рассыпалась в восторгах постфактум. Не может такого быть.

\- Вот и видно, что с барышнями у тебя было чуть меньше, чем ничего, - необидно захихикал Говард. - В любом случае - нет. Ещё вопросы будут?

\- Что от тебя хотел сенатор?

\- Как обычно, - пренебрежительно заявил Старк. - Новых самолётов, новой танковой брони и гарантий того, что меня не пристрелят, пока я тут с вами прохлаждаюсь. Броня и самолёты ему будут, гарантий же я дать не мог раньше, не могу и теперь. Это не повод спрятать меня в Вашингтоне под десятком метров бетона и земли, так что я никуда не уезжаю, как ты понимаешь.

Стив только вздохнул. Дилемма была очевидной: с одной стороны, сенатор был прав, а Говарда Стив и сам спрятал бы в бункере, да поглубже - ведь он рисковал головой ежечасно, самой светлой головой Америки, а уж после пары боевых вылетов с Говардом Старком за штурвалом Стив доподлинно знал, насколько он рисковый человек. С другой стороны...

\- Мне, конечно, положено сейчас в общем хоре сочувствующих уговаривать тебя проявить благоразумие и не рисковать почём зря, но я очень рад, что никто и не пытался, - признался он, думая о том, что есть занятие страшнее и тошнее, чем находиться на переднем крае обороны, ежеминутно рискуя попасть под налёт, и это занятие - сидеть в роскошном кабинете глубоко в тылу и не знать, что происходит прямо сейчас. И ждать. Ждать атаки куда страшнее, чем воевать, это Стив тоже знал доподлинно. Такого Говард не заслуживал. – В Вашингтоне ты в лучшем случае устроишь какой-нибудь чудовищный скандал, а о худшем даже думать опасно. Но всё-таки не лихачь зря, ладно?

\- Не поверишь, я и до сих пор не лихачил, - Говард снова ухмыльнулся, но глаза у него остались серьёзными. – Нормальный образ жизни. Это ты ещё не знаешь, как я провёл свою бурную молодость – что мне какая-то пошлая ГИДРА.

Он потянулся чуть выше, насколько позволяла сцепка, поцеловал Стива так, что у того звёздочки в глазах заплясали, снова обмяк, распластавшись по груди Роджерса, и поинтересовался:

\- А ты на что так лихо согласился? «Я готов, сэр!» К чему именно ты там готов? Молчи, это риторически. Когда?

\- Через трое суток, - выговорил Стив, отходя от совершенно умопомрачительного, в самом буквальном смысле, поцелуя. – Наступаем по всему фронту. Не смотри на меня так, я постараюсь вернуться целым и невредимым. С твоим щитом это не так уж сложно.

\- Учти – если что, я тебя из-под земли достану, - пообещал Старк, хищно скалясь. – Я тебя предупредил.

Стив кивнул; норов у Говарда был крутой, это не было секретом ни для кого, кто общался с ним дольше пяти минут подряд.

\- Умеешь выглядеть суровым, - попытался поддразнить он. Говард шутки не принял, повёл плечами.

\- Не только выглядеть, Стив. Не только.

«И, несмотря на это, - мелькнуло в голове у Стива, - это он лежит подо мной, а не я под ним. Справедливо?»

\- Давно хотел сказать, - пробормотал он, слыша в собственном голосе вину. – Я очень ценю то, как ты мне уступаешь, и, Говард...

Тут Стива окончательно подкосило смущением, но всё-таки он сумел выдавить:

\- Если тебе надо, ну... ты понимаешь. Я готов.

Говард с трудом удержал лицо. Рассмеяться означало здорово ранить чувства Стива, разозлиться – не было формальных причин, так что он остановился на смешанном, сильном и неопределимом коктейле эмоций, полыхнувших внутри от этого предложения.

\- Успокойся, Стив, таких жертв на моем алтаре не было, - он погладил Стива по пламенеющей щеке. – Мне и так вполне хорошо. Если бы ещё не идиоты из генштаба и этот клятый холод… - он усмехнулся, загоняя взревевшего от перспективы зверя поглубже. – Ну и фрицы. Ты им врежь как следует, и за меня тоже. Передай привет от всей американской военной промышленности, идёт?

\- Непременно передам, и от себя прибавлю, - Стив уткнулся лбом в говардово плечо, не зная, как высказать всё то, что кипело где-то под сердцем. – И я понимаю, ты не хочешь об этом говорить, но просто чтобы не было недомолвок: для меня это никакая не жертва. Я же всё равно омега.

Говард присвистнул.

\- Хорош омега – голыми пальцами танковую броню гнёт. Я всё помню, Стив Роджерс.

\- Я был воодушевлён, - проговорил Стив. – И броню ты, между прочим, переделал на совесть. От твоих последних танков все Коммандос в восторге, не я один. Мощные штуки.

\- Знаешь, чем польстить, – рассмеялся Говард. - Будут тебе танки. И самолёты. Всё будет, Стив. А о жертвах и не-жертвах поговорим, если вдруг в тебе взыграет то, что внутри. Иногда лучшее всё-таки враг хорошего, и тебя, кажется, устраивал статус-кво?

Он потянулся поцеловать Стива, и спадающий узел шевельнулся, заставив Говарда зашипеть и сжаться.

\- Тише ты! - Стив перехватил его за плечо, заставил замереть. - Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я тебе доверяю. В этом тоже. Чёрт, я тебе доверяю жизни своего отряда, а это вообще максимум возможного, - он обнял Говарда покрепче, поцеловал в висок.

\- Я тебе тоже доверяю не только свои самолёты. Ну, думаю, ты заметил, - Говард снова усмехнулся, прижался теснее. - Ох, Стив, давай сменим тему, а то ведь сейчас договоримся...

Сам Говард уже почти договорился. Он привык к тому, что может всё себе позволить - одеваться как вздумается, говорить что захочется, любить кого душа попросит, и сейчас эта привычка требовала выложить Стиву всё как на духу и пообещать ему после войны небо в самых настоящих алмазах.

С другой стороны слаженным альянсом выступали осторожность и здравомыслие. Признание в любви явно было не тем, что нужно парню, который вот-вот затянется в звёздно-полосатую форму и пойдёт прорывать фронт. Стиву Роджерсу потребуются все его неплохие мозги, вся концентрация, вся воля – и Говард сам себя бы проклял, если бы отнял у него хоть каплю решимости. Да и ему самому всё вышеперечисленное не помешало бы. Стив как минимум никогда не лез в политику, а Говарда обязывало положение, приходилось рваться между заводами, Конгрессом, интересами корпораций, тенденциями неустойчивого из-за войны рынка, новыми чертежами и всем прочим.

Тут уж было не до любви. Бешеные вязки в эту схему укладывались, хоть и с трудом, любовь грозила поломать всю схему к чертям.

\- Я сейчас и заткнусь, - пообещал Стив, погладив Говарда по гладкой холёной щеке. - Только последнее скажу и заткнусь, - он прикусил губу и решился. - Когда... ну, рано или поздно, даже если у меня не будет никакой течки больше, я всё равно подставлю тебе холку, и попробуй только не пометь. Вот, я это сказал, - он шумно выдохнул. Столько было сказано слов вместо "я люблю тебя, я хочу быть твоим и не скрываться" - но этой простой фразы Стив отчего-то сказать не мог, хоть умри.

Говард кивнул молча, и чего ему стоило это молчание, знал только он сам. Всё было кристально ясно, он всё понял и принял, но ответить, не сорвавшись, не мог, только закрыл глаза и вслепую поцеловал Стива - до боли в губах, до синяков. Его сильный альфа. Его ласковый, глубоко таящийся, никем не тронутый омега. Его.

\- Давай все-таки вымоемся, - сказал он через несколько минут, когда уже возможно стало расцепиться, и голос у него был самую малость ровнее обычного.

\- Давай, - Стив вытащил очень-очень осторожно, провёл у Говарда между ног ладонью, крови не было – и слава богу. Он каждый раз отчаянно боялся навредить, хитроумная судьба свела их - истинного альфу и подделку под альфу, и Говард мог пострадать от этой неестественности, а Стив готов был скорее голову себе отгрызть, чем допустить такое. - Можно поухаживать за тобой, вымыть и всё прочее?

В мелочах было то же, что в главном. Говард предпочитал самостоятельность, не хотел терять независимости - как и сам Стив. Но порой позволял за собой ухаживать, и Стив ценил эти уступки, очень ценил.

К тому же, это было куда проще, чем думать о том, что только что неслышно прозвучало между ними, грозное и прекрасное, как далёкий громовой раскат.

\- Если хочешь, - после паузы ответил Говард, - можешь потереть мне спину. Только без фанатизма: вымыться все-таки действительно надо.

Труднее всего было привыкнуть к заботе. Стив заботился о нём, и к этому не получалось притерпеться, не получалось приучить себя не дергаться - я сам, я сильный! - а потом только соображать, в чём дело.

Но Говард старался. Очень.

\- Без, - тут же согласился Стив. Говард и так шёл ему навстречу во всём, в чём только мог. - А ты потом мне, если захочешь, идёт?

От Говарда было глаз не оторвать. Изящный, смуглый и вороной. Следы вязки красили его чрезвычайно - Стив ещё никогда не видел человека, которому так шло быть затраханным. Он помог Говарду подняться, незаметно придержал, помогая переждать неизбежное после такой вязки головокружение, так же незаметно страховал, пока Говард отыскивал мочалку, придирчиво разглядывал её и только что не пробовал на зуб. Потом Говард повернулся лицом к стене, и Стив на мгновение задался вопросом – сколько в мире есть людей, к которым Говард Старк может повернуться спиной, тем более в голом виде?

По всему выходило, что совсем немного.

А ему, Стиву, Говард доверял, и это доводило его до счастливого полуобморока. Он тёр мочалкой гибкую спину, осторожно обходя царапины и следы зубов, смывал тёплой водой душистую пену - Говард даже сюда, на фронт явился с куском дорогого французского мыла, и оно на всю палатку пахло миндалём и апельсиновым цветом, но полностью запах Говарда отбить, конечно, не могло.

\- Скользко, не упади, - Стив подставил руку, домыл поясницу, бока, провёл ладонью. - Спасибо. Что идёшь навстречу, доверяешь спину и вообще.

В этот раз Говард ухитрился промолчать только потому, что признаваться в любви, стоя голым посреди полной пара бани, было слишком авангардно даже для него. Такие вспышки нерассуждающего, рвущегося наружу чувства были для него внове. Он повёл лопатками, повернулся к Роджерсу лицом, потянулся к его губам.

\- Я переборчивый параноик, но даже я должен кому-то доверять. Кому, если не тебе? - он тихо фыркнул и потребовал: - Отдай мочалку и поворачивайся. Буду тебя отмывать.

\- Держи, - Стиву не хотелось отворачиваться. Хотелось смотреть на Говарда ещё, целовать ещё. Он и поцеловал, притянув мокрого горячего Говарда к себе, спросил тихо: - Сможешь остаться со мной на ночь? Я имею в виду, в одиночку спать холодней. Я даже могу не приставать, если ты не захочешь.

\- Попробуй только не пристань, - пригрозил Говард, ухмыляясь. – Останусь, конечно, только давай лучше это ты останешься со мной? Я все понимаю, фронтовая романтика, но не очень представляю себе нас двоих в полной казарме солдат.

Стив тихо рассмеялся и кивнул.

\- На самом деле полковник Филлипс выдал мне отдельную палатку, как и тебе, просто я её отдал в госпиталь. Не совсем это справедливо, когда все спят по казармам на сорок человек, а я, как король, один. А я не разрушу окончательно твою репутацию?

\- Шутишь? Моя репутация из разряда нерушимых, - Говард снова улыбнулся, очевидно, представляя себе аскетичного короля в палатке посреди зимнего леса. - Я долго боялся, что это я врежу твоей. Ты ведь такой... правильный, а тут я, - он развёл руками - мол, что возьмёшь с Говарда Старка.

\- Я простой парень из Бруклина, - напомнил Стив, взял Говарда за плечи и потянул к себе. - Какая там репутация, к чёрту. Помнишь, как ты уронил машину в Старк Экспо? Я там был. Стоял и смотрел на тебя. А ведь мы ещё не были знакомы.

Говард мог бы соврать, что помнит Стива, что заметил его в толпе, но он не заметил, он вообще ничего не замечал, кроме искрящего прототипа репульсора, который за каким-то чёртом стал показывать характер не в мастерской за полгода до, а именно в тот самый день на сцене.

\- Что ж, - сказал он. - Наверное, ты был разочарован. Но она правда может летать, я все поправил, я потом тебе покажу и даже покатаю, если не испугаешься.

\- Не был я разочарован, - возразил Стив, улыбаясь и потянувшись за поцелуем. - Я восхитился, залюбовался и немного позавидовал. Ты так уверенно держался, не позволял себе смутиться. Ты не позволяешь неудачам себя остановить и сбить с толку. Баки говорит, я такой же упёртый, но я-то знаю, что на самом деле нет, просто привык не расслабляться. А ты... ты победитель по натуре.

\- Говорят, что победители - это не те, кто никогда не проигрывал, а те, кто никогда не переставал бороться, - последовал ответ. - Так что ты ничуть не меньший победитель, чем я. Даже больший, правда, Стив, а не веришь – оглянись и посмотри, в какой бараний рог ты свернул свою судьбу. Поворачивайся, я буду пытаться дотянуться до тебя по всей длине.

\- Я могу пригнуться, - предложил Стив с улыбкой. - И если б Эрскин меня не заметил, если бы вы оба не оказались гениями, если бы я не оказался таким живучим... много этих "если". Мне крупно повезло. А я должен помочь тем, кому повезло меньше, - он повернулся к Говарду спиной, действительно стараясь сделаться пониже.

\- Ага, а если бы ты не обошёл все призывные участки по своему штату, и если бы не показал свой результат на сборах... Не пытайся преуменьшить собственные заслуги, Стив, - Говард размеренно водил по спине Стива мочалкой, взбивал сладковато пахнущую пену, стирал её и повторял процесс. – Кстати, я говорил, что от вида твоей мускулатуры можно захлебнуться завистливой слюной?

\- Это сыворотка, - отозвался Стив. Ему было здорово неловко стоять вот так, пока Говард его обхаживал, стыдно и хорошо, и он снова начал заводиться. Пытался думать о другом, но это было трудно, и чем больше Говард трогал, тем делалось трудней. Наконец он не выдержал. - Слушай. У меня ужасно чувствительная спина. Это намёк.

\- Балда. Это ты. Хватит валить все на сыворотку, правда, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Говард и легонько шлёпнул мочалкой по затылку Стива. - Замечание насчет спины я принял и осознал. Хочешь еще? Здесь - или уже в постели?

Он снова перешёл на этот свой предельно деловой тон, зная, что Стив не обидится. Примет это как и должно: честный вопрос, честный ответ, никаких глупых игр с кокетством и враньём.

\- Здесь, - Стив обернулся к мокрому, румяному от жара Говарду, охлестнул и себя, и его горячей водой, смывая пену, обнял. – Только не на весу. Давай тебя уложим или хотя бы посадим?

\- Как скомандуешь, ты ведь у нас капитан, - Говард сверкнул весёлым взглядом, отошёл к проверенной уже лавке. Та была достаточно крепкой, чтобы не развалиться под ними, уж в этом-то они убедились. - И в постели мы тоже не сразу уснём - просто имей в виду, Стив, ладно?

\- Буду иметь, нашёл, чем пугать, - Стив опустился на колени перед этой скамьёй, перед Говардом, и, надо же, обошёлся без сакраментального "можно?". Просто погладил Говарда по бёдрам, наклонился и поцеловал острую солоноватую головку, вопросительно посмотрел снизу вверх - не против ли.

Разумеется, Говард был не против. Его всегда немного удивляло то, что Стив, не слишком-то испорченный изначально, так легко делал всё то, на что приличных девушек обычно приходилось долго и упорно уговаривать, но он никогда не был дураком, так что не задавал лишних вопросов.

Если бы задал – Стив, возможно, умер бы от смущения. Или рассказал бы Говарду о том, в чём стыдился признаться даже себе самому: как порой ему хотелось отдать себя целиком, без остатка. Наверное, это просыпались в нём отголоски тех жутких течек, что он проводил, катаясь по битым кирпичам в подвале, держась только на упорстве, зная, что нельзя. Но сейчас стало можно, потому что, право же, не в рангах и иерархии дело, когда спаялся с кем-то накрепко, пропитался его запахом и дал пропитаться своим. Стив забрал глубже, лизнул по головке, потеребил губами, запах снова окутал его облаком - крепкий запах альфы, искушающий, родной.

Как такому было сопротивляться?

Говард запустил пальцы ему в волосы и перебирал их, тянул чувствительно, побуждая брать глубже и смелее, и Стив, даже не поднимая глаз, знал – смотрит. Надо было устыдиться, но не получалось, и Стив каким-то наитием знал – то, что внутри Говарда обычно вопило и противилось покорности, сейчас довольно молчало, не мешая просто наслаждаться моментом. Стив взял глубже. Ещё глубже. Уверенные пальцы в волосах сжимали, тянули, в Стиве от этого поднималась волна возбуждения и какого-то отчаянного, почти злого азарта. Он сомкнул губы прямо над тем местом, где у Говарда набухал узел, пока ещё не полностью налившийся, и лизал, сглатывал, пропуская головку в самое горло, слушал тихое шипение Говарда, чувствовал, как он напрягается, заставляя себя не толкаться Стиву в горло.

\- Стив, - послышалось сверху, хриплое и отчаянное. - Осторожнее, если не хочешь получить узел между зубов, но только не прекращай, умоляю...

Стиву и самому не хотелось получить между зубов узел. Он-то, возможно, справился бы и с этим, новое тело было способно на подвиги во всех отношениях, но в том, что Говард будет счастлив оказаться между его зубов, обоснованно сомневался. Он простонал согласно, обвёл языком головку, ещё раз, потеребил кончиком языка складочку, где пряталось особенно чувствительное местечко, и нет, нет, он не собирался прекращать, он забирал как мог глубоко, выпускал, скользя языком, забирал снова, попадая в чёткий быстрый ритм.

\- Ещё, - прошептал Говард. Стив едва услышал его за стуком пульса в ушах. - Ещё, пожалуйста...

От этой мольбы, такой нетипичной для властного Старка, беспомощной и искренней, Стив принялся стараться лучше, подвёл ладонь под мошонку, взял тугие яйца, как в чашку, языком отполировал всё, что держал во рту, до неимоверной гладкости.

Он поднял голову, выпустив мокрый член изо рта - Говард зло застонал, - и быстро спросил:

\- Дашь мне проглотить?

Выражение лица Говарда стоило дороже всех его миллионов. Он смотрел, разглядывал редкое зрелище: Стива Роджерса на коленях, послушного и принимающего.

\- Дам. А потом просто дам, - решил он, и в пальцах у Стива предвкушающе дрогнуло, мелькнула жгучая мысль – какой Говард сейчас внутри. Нежный, раздразненный, мокрый. - Чёрт, нас нельзя оставлять наедине в замкнутом помещении…

Он осёкся, когда Стив снова надвинулся ртом на его член. И застонал, уже не сдерживаясь, потому что их нельзя было оставлять и в открытом помещении тоже, в последние недели они были как пара магнитов, как пара зарядов. Неумолимая сила толкала их друг к другу, заставляла искрить и собираться в единое целое, и только с Говардом Стив понял и ощутил, как этот неумолимый животный порыв может быть самым чистым и правильным, что только случается в жизни. Он сглотнул, заворчал горлом, поймал Говарда за запястье, заставляя холёные пальцы снова зарыться себе в волосы. Теперь узел совсем затвердел, до оргазма Говарду оставались считанные секунды, и Стив принялся легко водить по напряжённой головке языком, дразня и держа на краю.

Ну, в чём-то это вправду было издевательство. Но когда над тобой так стонут, удержаться невозможно. Кроме того, он хотел, чтобы Говард временно сошёл с ума и выпустил на волю своего альфу – и получил и того, и другого сполна. Говард судорожно стиснул пальцы, потянул его за волосы на себя, явно теряя контроль, прошипел задушенное на полуслове ругательство и выплеснулся Стиву в рот, замерев так, что твёрдый узел почти касался губ.

\- Ох-х... надеюсь, тебе не слишком не по себе, - пробормотал он, медленно разжимая хватку. Выглядел Говард до странности виноватым, даже не верилось. - Поцелуй меня.

Стив поцеловал. На вкус Говард был лучше всего на свете, и Стив пробовал его не впервые, но привыкнуть так и не успел, да и можно ли было привыкнуть? Он сглотнул слюну и сперму, жмурясь от удовольствия и розовея щеками, и охотно поцеловал, как Говард и просил.

\- Должно быть не по себе? - он нахмурился слегка. – Это же ты. Мне всё нравится.

Это было правдой. Нравился Стиву не только вкус, но и то, как Говард терял контроль, и как цеплял его за волосы, но говорить о таком было стыдно. Зато делать, оставшись вдвоём и выгнав предрассудки и общественную мораль за дверь, было совершенно нормально. Так он считал.

\- Ну, такое приемлемо далеко не для всех, - пожал плечами Старк. Он втащил Стива на лавку, усадил, целуя, понемногу вполз к нему на колени – просочился, как кот. – Хотя и ты на вкус ничего так.

Стив понадёжней устроился сам и устроил Говарда на коленях, лицом к себе. В такой близости была масса достоинств и один недостаток - членом он теперь упирался в горячие влажные ягодицы, и сдерживаться было труднее.

\- Я – не все, - пробормотал он. – И я… ты всерьез говорил про то, что хочешь, чтобы?..

Он сбился и замолчал. Трудно было говорить связно, когда Говард так ёрзал у него на коленях.

\- Я вообще очень серьезный человек, особенно в том, что касается секса, разве ты еще не понял? - Говард снова поёрзал, уже целеустремлённо. Коленями он устроился на жёсткой лавке, примерился, приподнялся и опустился, усмехаясь Стиву в лицо и надеваясь на его член. Внутри он был весь мокрый, получилось легко и без усилий – впустить Стива полностью, заставить задохнуться. Он ненадолго замер, потом оперся ладонями о плечи Стива и медленно приподнялся, чтобы резко опуститься снова.

Стив только и успел, что хватануть глоток горячего пахучего воздуха. Говард надвинулся весь, дыхания снова не хватило, и Стив вскрикнул, схватил его за бёдра в обречённой попытке удержать.

\- Не так же сразу, - взмолился он. - Я же кончу на месте. Говард... - он поцеловал Старка в круглящееся влажное плечо. - Мой. Как же я…

На него накатило, и на секунду Стив оказался готов высказать всё, но дух снова перехватило, а Говард ухитрился не растерять привычной ухмылочки, даже когда Стив качнулся вверх и достал ему, кажется, до глотки. Только вцепился ему в плечи, оставляя следы от ногтей, и что-то такое промелькнуло на искажённом красивом лице, какая-то напряжённая, высшего накала мысль.

Стиву казалось, что он понимает. Даже когда Говард молчит, глядя на него, или стонет, растеряв все слова – он сам на месте Старка разве не просил бы молчать? Не говорить того, чему не место среди снегов и смертей? Не боялся бы сорваться, не выпустить потом из рук, не позволить уйти даже на шаг в сторону?

Он прижал Говарда так крепко, что дыхание сбилось у обоих, и сердца грохотали теперь в унисон. Скалясь, Говард стиснулся внизу, снова задвигался со стыдными, прекрасными хлюпающими звуками, заставил Стива закричать, они словно дрались – не друг с другом, каждый с самим собой, - и что-то сорвалось в Стиве, что-то… самоконтроль ли лопнул, как перегруженная цепь, сердце ли рухнуло через край, как знать. Он вскрикнул, хрипло и громко, насадил Говарда на себя - тот и сам не отставал, двигаясь быстро и цепляясь за его плечи, - и это, сорвавшееся, слишком сильное, чтобы удержать внутри, оказалось слишком большим и для слов тоже, раскалённым шаром встало в груди, и Стив заорал, счастливо и отчаянно, рванул Говарда на себя снова, они оба привыкли быть тихими здесь, в постоянном окружении людей, которые в лучшем случае их не одобрят, а в худшем – и подумать страшно, и поэтому Говард привычно закусывал то, что попадалось под руку, и молчал, и сам Стив молчал всегда - и вот, не выдержал.

Кажется, с них обоих в этой бане смыло не только пот и усталость, но и контроль.

Или дело было вовсе не в контроле.

Говард впился в него губами, и это было сразу солоно и сладко, их уже начало клинить, и Стив не сопротивлялся неизбежному, только гладил, гладил по спине, по бёдрам, притянул к себе, вжался, целуя в ответ. Теперь близостью смыло даже крик, остался только чёткий ритм, жёсткий, быстрый и неумолимый. Они двигались слаженно, вжимались друг в друга чаще и плотнее; потом узел заставил замереть, перестать шевелиться, но это обман, неправда – Говард, каменея спиной, был неподвижен только внешне, а внутри стискивался ритмично, сжимал, доводил до исступления.

Каждый раз Стиву казалось, что лучше уже невозможно, и каждый раз Говард ухитрялся делать невозможные вещи реальностью. Спину ему выломило наслаждением, Говард сжимал его так, что Стив вскрикнул хрипло, почти жалобно, и кончил длинными толчками. Он уронил голову Говарду на плечо, лизнул горячее ласковое тело в солёной плёнке пота. Губы пересохли, трудно было ими пошевелить.

С минуту они просто молчали, заново приходя в себя. Потом Говард проговорил хрипло:

\- Заново мыться, да? И так до бесконечности. Жаль, невозможно.

\- Побудь со мной, - так же хрипло и измотанно попросил Стив. Он действительно устал. Говард Старк был способен выжать все силы лучше любой тренировки, но Стив не был против, конечно же, нет. Он держал Старка в объятиях и гладил, зарылся носом в сладко и солоно пахнущую шею и закрыл глаза. – Недолго. Я потом помогу вымыться. Правда помогу, - добавил он виновато, вспомнил о том, где ночует сегодня, и прибавил с надеждой, - потерплю до ночи, если ты не передумал мне открыть дверь.

\- О, ну конечно, я забаррикадируюсь и начну отстреливаться, - проворчал Говард. - Не говори глупостей. Даже если мы всю ночь просто честно проспим в обнимку, я буду рад. С тобой хорошо спать, тепло и всё такое прочее.

Стив кивнул серьёзно. Ему тоже было хорошо, даже если просто спать, да и что значит - даже если? Это же был Говард. Тёплый, свой, красивый, единственный в своём роде, всю ночь обнимать его - разве не счастье?

Он поцеловал Старка в шею, согласился хриплым шёпотом - голос он сорвал, а восстановиться связкам светило разве что минут через десять:

\- Никто не поверит, что мы всю ночь способны проспать в обнимку. Я и сам не поверю.

Говард кивнул и прикрыл глаза, расслабившись. Не так уж часто Стив видел его таким – спокойным, расслабленным, без постоянного бега мыслей, отражающихся на лице. Говарда явно не волновали ни танки, ни война, ни понятное недовольство полковника Филлипса – Старк, в конце концов, сбивал с пути истинного его лучшего солдата, - ничего из этого его не трогало, ничего не существовало, кроме Стива, и эта длинная минута безмыслия была ценнее целых суток без обстрела.

\- Знаешь, - проговорил он, - я, кажется, дозрел до того, чтобы согласиться носить эту шубу. Застёгнутой. Ты можешь поучаствовать.

Стив пробормотал невразумительный вопрос.

\- Тёплая, - пояснил Говард, усмехаясь. – Мех очень мягкий. Я на нём смотрюсь куда лучше, чем на твоей шинели, согласен?

Несколько секунд Стив снова видел перед собой только одно: Говарда в волнах поблёскивающего меха, смугло-блестящего, прекрасного, и круглое колено, выступающее из этих волн, и... господи.

\- Ну вот зачем ты это сказал, - прошептал он, когда снова смог говорить. Он ведь только-только успокоился, и вот опять. - Теперь мне просто придётся снова тебя уложить на неё и нарисовать. Для начала.

Говард весело хмыкнул.

\- Я охотно попозирую, если ты пообещаешь не показывать никому постороннему этот рисунок в результате... и не дашь мне замерзнуть в процессе, конечно же.

За время, проведённое с Говардом, Стив выяснил одно: чем ближе они вдвоём подходили к чему-либо, напоминающему о лирических чувствах, тем некомфортнее чувствовал себя Старк, и с тем большим вдохновением веселился, балансируя между похотью и насмешкой.

\- Даже речи быть не может, - твёрдо сказал Стив. – Ты не замёрзнешь, рисунок останется только для нас, - он поднялся с измученной лавки, держа Говарда под задницу. - Сейчас отмоемся и пойдём. Там снаружи, должно быть, уже весь полк собрался.

Говард издал неопределённый звук и покрепче обнял Стива за шею.

\- Это очень плохо, что мне почти плевать, что и кто думает? – закончил Стив, заглядывая в тёмные лукавые глаза.

\- Это твоё спасение от моего гнева, Стив Роджерс, - теперь Говард уже улыбался, а не скалился. – Я бы не простил, если бы тебя сейчас волновало, кто что подумает. Пожалуй, даже опустился бы до мести.

Он потянул носом и заметил небрежно:

\- Хотя знаешь, запах мы после себя оставим такой, что как бы в полку не началась оргия. С другой стороны, должны же ребята иногда развлекаться?

Стив закатил глаза. Эта мысль ему раньше в голову не приходила, а теперь вот не желала уходить.

\- Откроем дверь, пусть выдует, - предложил он без особого энтузиазма. – Или я схожу за твоим одеколоном.

По поводу свойства Старка пахнуть, как дорогущая парфюмерная лавка с Бродвея, было много шуточек, особенно в первое время, но лично Стив эту привычку полностью одобрял. Если бы Говард пах собой, за ним ходили бы толпы, а это не то, что нужно в армии.

\- От моего одеколона будет только хуже, - сверкнул зубами Говард. – Появится, так сказать, дополнительная нота. Ты вправду хочешь выстудить всю баню? Её же потом полсуток заново протапливать придется.

\- А что делать, оставить как есть? – нахмурился Стив. - Погоди-ка, тут была какая-то травяная штука, может, если её плеснуть на каменку, станет лучше.

Он отыскал флакон с настоем, свернул пробку, понюхал и плеснул на зашипевшие камни. На пару минут сделалось лучше - а потом запахло так, словно на очень спелом лугу вязался, топча и ломая брызжущие соком стебли, целый десяток альф.

\- О господи, - пробормотал Старк. Новый запах ударил ему в ноздри и в голову куда сильнее любимого коньяка. - Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что делать, если нам понадобится срочно спровоцировать всех окружающих в радиусе трёх километров бросить свои дела и искать себе партнёра.

Он ведь только что был измотан до предела, полностью расслаблен и сыт, но теперь Стив чувствовал, как Говарда снова повело, истома и желание снова взяли над ним верх, в глазах появился пьяный туман, в поцелуях – неуёмная жажда. Говард, полупьяный от запаха, повис на нём, обхватывая за шею, простонал требовательно, и выбора у Стива не осталось. Старк каждый раз укатывал его чуть не до обморока, да и сам Стив в долгу не оставался, и не то чтобы он хотел заездить Говарда до кровавых мозолей, но так уж получалось. Каждый раз.

Он огладил Говарда по спине и поджимающимся ягодицам, развернулся обратно к лавке, от которой они ушли совсем недалеко, снова устроил Старка спиной на гладком дереве, опустился сверху, опираясь на руки, медленно вставил в раскрытое, мокрое тело.

\- Обхвати ногами, - выдохнул он. - Да, вот так.

Это было его самое любимое: когда Старк сжимался внутри и пятками пришпоривал по заднице, держал его в себе целиком - внутренними мышцами, сильными ногами, зубами за плечо, руками за предплечья.

\- Завтра не то что сидеть - стоять не смогу, - Говард вцепился ему в плечи, обхватил ногами, стиснул в себе член. Перспектива провести следующий день лёжа – хоть бы даже и на шубе, как подсказывал ехидный внутренний голос, - его не пугала, по крайней мере, не сейчас, но молчать он не собирался.

\- Я залижу, - прошептал Стив, двигаясь мягко и ласково. Он вдвигал глубоко, чуть не под самое сердце, и вынимал, оставляя внутри только головку. От наслаждения кружилась голова. - И буду носить на руках. Не придётся… напрягаться.

Конечно, это была мечта из разряда несбыточных. Вокруг всё время вертелись люди, но сейчас Стив о них попросту не помнил и не хотел вспоминать.

\- Я знаю, что попытаюсь... создать, как только разберусь... с этими чёртовыми… штурмовиками, - вдруг заявил Говард в промежутке между особенно долгим поцелуем и сладким стоном. - Звуконепроницаемую... палатку... Ох, Стив, ещё!

Он вскрикнул, заставил себя умолкнуть и вцепился Стиву в плечо зубами, осторожно, но крепко.

\- Грызи, грызи... – выдохнул Стив. Он старался не торопиться, хоть это и требовало серьёзных усилий. - На тройном... замке!

Зубы у Говарда были острыми, ощущалось это прекрасным диссонансом: потрясающе нежный внутри, больно цепляющий зубами и ногтями снаружи. Самоконтроль летел к чёрту, и с этим приходилось смириться. Говард при всём своём упрямстве уже давно понял, что так будет каждый раз, и не протестовал против неизбежного. Он подавался навстречу, втискивал Стива в себя, разводил колени шире и стонал, хрипло и счастливо.

Сколько это длилось, Стив не знал. Говард под ним вскидывал бёдра и жмурился, кажется, даже плакал счастливыми слезами. Впрочем, может быть, это у самого Стива в глазах было мокро. Он склонил голову, нашёл яркий рот, накрыл своим, господи, ну как их так угораздило, как им так повезло, чёртова война, но если бы не она - не нашли бы друг друга...

В этот раз Говард кончил именно от поцелуя, Стив мог в этом поклясться. Он выглаживал Старку рот языком, и в какой-то момент этого стало просто слишком много; Говард вскинулся, поднимаясь на лопатки, и сорвался в оргазм, дрожа и издавая уже не стон, а какое-то странное поскуливание.

\- Сти-и-ив... – протянул он, силясь отдышаться и полуприкрыв глаза. – Знать бы раньше, как ты умеешь вязаться - разыскал бы в Бруклине ещё до всей этой катавасии.

У Стива уже не было сил даже краснеть. Он медленно расслабился, кивнул, поцеловал Говарда успокаивающе и нежно. В этот раз сцепка не продлилась долго; оба устали, так что Стив довольно скоро высвободился, взял Говарда на руки, чтобы отнести мыться, и замер на полушаге, осознав, что сделал. Теперь Говард должен был съесть его живьём за самоуправство.

\- Можно?

\- Знаешь, когда-нибудь я не выдержу и стукну тебя за это твое "можно?", - доверительно сказал Говард. - Раз уж начал что-то делать - делай до конца. С твоим подходом командовать людьми будет очень сложно, так что ходи по граблям заранее, пока есть время.

Три дня. Им оставалось три чёртовых дня этого времени, а что будет потом, не знал никто. Говард мог улыбаться сколько угодно – Стив всё равно чувствовал, как ему холодно при одной мысли. Словно внутри включился обратный отсчёт. Бояться за кого-то всегда тяжелей, чем за себя, а Говард боялся - за него, за Стива Роджерса.

Значит, это была его ответственность. Его и ничья больше. И нужно было отвлечь Говарда чем угодно, лишь бы он не слышал неумолчного тиканья часов перед неизбежным взрывом.

\- Как можно защищать чужую свободу, если сам её не уважаешь? - парировал Стив. - То, что у меня плечи шире, не означает, что я могу командовать всеми вокруг. В бою – да, могу, и не так уж это сложно, но сейчас-то мы не в бою.

Он спустил Говарда с рук и принялся смывать с него следы вязки, потом пробормотал, касаясь губами мокрого вороного виска:

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты злился на меня за то, что я не уважаю твоего альфу, вот и всё.

\- Пф-ф-ф. Как будто я не знаю, что уважаешь, - фыркнул Говард. - Напомнить тебе, сколько ты обращался ко мне "сэр", пока не расстался с этой дурной привычкой? И не вижу ничего ужасного в том, что ты обещал носить меня на руках - и теперь выполняешь обещание, - он улыбнулся, уже не ехидно, а чуточку грустно и очень нежно. - Все хорошо, Стив, правда.

Стив почувствовал накатившую на Старка грусть, обнял Говарда, уже чистого и благоухающего не вязкой, а мылом - хотя с одного взгляда на его вспухший искусанный рот всё делалось яснее ясного, - прошептал в мокрые волосы:

\- Я очень крепкий. Вы с Эрскином меня сделали на совесть, а твой щит... - он вздохнул почти влюблённо. - Со мной всё будет в порядке, если будешь в порядке ты.

\- Ну что, что со мной может случиться? – не выдержал Говард. - Мне чуть ли не законодательно запретили летать в районах активных боевых действий и вообще лезть на рожон. Я буду в порядке. Ты только соизволь вернуться целым, чёртов ты самоотверженный патриот.

Его голос дал трещину, и Говард умолк, отвёл взгляд, сглотнул несколько раз, злясь на себя за то, что не может подчинить себе же не то что чувства - голос!

Стив благоразумно молчал. В основном потому, что горло перехватило до боли, до комка. В другое время он непременно высказал бы Говарду всё, что думает по поводу привычки ругаться совершенно неподходящими для этого словами, но сейчас было не до чтения моралей.

\- Давай одеваться и выбираться отсюда, - подытожил Старк, явно стараясь перевести тему. - Надеюсь, там снаружи не толпятся поклонники нашего, как бы это сказать цензурно?

\- Самовыражения, - предложил Стив. Старк довольно оскалился, кивнул, и Стив незаметно перевёл дух. Солёные шуточки Говарда определённо были меньшим злом. Лучше было говорить о чём угодно, лишь бы только не о том, как он уйдёт в глубокий тыл врага, круша и взрывая заводы ГИДРЫ, уничтожая отряд за отрядом, щупальце за щупальцем, прижигая обрубки калёным железом, а Говард – Говард останется. Будет получать сводки трижды в сутки. Нарисует ещё один гениальный истребитель или танк. Не будет иметь ни минуты покоя, пока он, Стив, не вернётся.

\- Самовыражения, - с явным удовольствием повторил Говард. – Я уже говорил, что тебе прямая дорога в политики? Прикрывать голую правду замысловатыми словесами и всё такое прочее? Вот вернёшься с победой – и сразу в Конгресс.

Стив содрогнулся, представив эту перспективу, но Говард рассмеялся, явно расслабившись, так что дело того стоило. Лучше было говорить о поклонниках, политиках и эвфемизмах, чёрт, да хоть о плакатах пин-ап, лишь бы только Говард не тратил драгоценное время на дурные предчувствия и тревогу.

\- Побойся бога, в которого ты, в отличие от меня, веришь, - отозвался он. – И не думаю, что нас караулят за дверью. Парни знают, что такое гон, а сенатор удовлетворился тем, что ты ему пообещал и не станет вламываться. И, Говард…

Голос, хоть и пришёл уже в норму, вдруг отказал. Говард приподнял одну бровь удивительно кинематографичным движением. Стив вдруг подумал, что Говард отрабатывал его перед зеркалом, и эта смешная мысль помогла ему опомниться.

\- Правда, Говард, я вернусь, - сказал он. - Понятно, война и всё такое, обещать нельзя, но я сделаю всё, что от меня будет зависеть. Только не лихачь здесь. Никогда не думал, что буду так рад торжеству бюрократии, но так, как ты летаешь… - он вздохнул. – У меня каждый раз сердце замирает. А когда ты, наконец, садишься, я слишком рад, что ты жив и на земле, чтобы ругаться.

\- Всё, хватит, а то мы сейчас превратимся в героев классической трагедии с предчувствиями, мрачными предзнаменованиями и всем таким, - решил Говард. – Хотя я сам это начал и прошу за это прощения. Конечно, вернёшься. А полотенце мы, конечно, не взяли.

\- Взяли, - Стив даже несколько обиделся. За кого Говард его принимал - за безответственного типа, что ли? Он порылся среди вещей, вытащил полотенце и отдал Старку. - Слушай, но здесь всё равно придётся проветрить, а то ведь если кто зайдёт...

Он честно пытался говорить только о бытовой глупой ерунде, пытался думать о ней же. Не думать о том, как у Говарда словно бы треснул голос, когда речь зашла о том, что он, Стив, может не вернуться. Лучше было заняться делами: завернуть Говарда в полотенце, помочь вытереть волосы, улыбнуться тому, как они немедленно начали торчать во все стороны, как иглы очень боевого дикобраза. Фыркал Старк почти так же.

\- Ничего не будет. Сам же говоришь, парни знают, что такое гон. И далеко не все такие же сумасшедшие, как мы с тобой, массового разврата на передовой можешь не опасаться. Иди сюда, я тебя вытру.

\- Это всё верно, но давай всё-таки проветрим, - твёрдо возразил Стив. Его продирало ревнивой злостью от мысли, что кто-то войдёт сюда и будет нюхать их с Говардом общий запах. Их запах, ничей больше. - Если надо, я потом нарублю дров и протоплю заново.

\- Как хочешь, - обманчиво покладисто согласился Говард. - Но рубить дрова надо будет где-нибудь вдали от посторонних глаз, потому что это зрелище хоть и духоподъёмное, но не из тех, которыми я готов делиться.

Он подобрался к Стиву сам, принялся обтирать ему спину, и Стив не сопротивлялся, даже когда вздрагивал от горячего дыхания, касавшегося кожи.

\- Красивый, - промурлыкал Говард куда-то ему в затылок. – И мой.

Стив подставлялся без страха, блаженно. Никому другому не пришло бы в голову гладить его по спине, даже Баки, да и не подпустил бы Стив никого. Только когда Говард прижался к нему губами, тронув это, запретное, от чего в теле отозвалось глубоко спрятанное, но такое сильное...

\- Твой, - хрипло подтвердил он, пытаясь найти преимущества в том, что они с Говардом так измучены, потому что... ну, потому что. - Для себя ведь делал.

Конечно, это была шутка, и, конечно, на грани фола, если не за гранью. Говард мог как оскорбиться, так и посмеяться в ответ, но что угодно было бы спокойнее и безопаснее, чем тягучая, мучительная, сладкая нота, тянувшаяся в воздухе.

Говард за ним окаменел, от него дохнуло злостью, почти яростью. Потом он, видимо, что-то понял и взял себя в руки. То, что висело над ними, как полное воды и молний грозовое облако, чувствовал не только Стив. И пытался удержаться тоже не только Стив.

И не мог – тоже не только он.

\- Получилось, что для себя, - Говард приподнялся на носках, легко коснулся губами основания крутой шеи, почти ни на что не намекая. Почти.

\- Говард, - умоляюще прошептал Стив одними губами. Они казались чужими, непослушными. В нём всё сжималось, и он знал, что ещё одно такое прикосновение - и он начнёт пахнуть вовсе не так, как подобает пахнуть Капитану Америке, загнанная в самую глубину омега почует альфу, заскулит и потребует. - Я прошу. Я же не...

Если бы Говард продолжил, наступления не случилось бы. Стив бы просто не смог от него уйти никуда, и вот это действительно стало бы позором. Не то, что он подставился, конечно, в этом не было и не могло быть ничего стыдного, если по любви - а в том, что это огромное и неуступчивое, горячо ворочавшееся в груди, и было любовью, Стив перестал сомневаться давным-давно. Но если бы он не смог сделать того, что обещал, и только потому, что омега в нём проснулась невовремя...

\- Пожалуйста. Не сейчас.

Конечно, Говард чувствовал это. Даже не запах толком, так, намек на запах, дурманный, пьянящий, волшебный запах, от которого всё внутри подбиралось и требовало оказаться как можно ближе, впиться зубами в холку, нанюхаться досыта. Он вдохнул ещё один, последний раз - и отстранился. Он мог бы надавить, подчинить Стива себе, сделать окончательно своим, и никто бы слова поперёк не сказал, и никуда бы Роджерс от него не делся - но это было бы подло, а к подлостям Говард относился с брезгливым отвращением.

Он действительно считал, что цель не всегда оправдывает средства, а потому только погладил горячими пальцами исцарапанные плечи Стива и отодвинулся на безопасное расстояние.

\- Прости. Мне не стоило, - негромко признал он и, сложив аккуратно мокрые полотенца, начал одеваться - от греха подальше.

\- Стоило. И это будет, - Стив повернулся к нему, глядя с безопасного расстояния и понимая, как они сейчас близко к тому, чтобы сорваться. Чудовищно близко. Хотелось быть ещё ближе, и он видел, как Говард успокаивал себя чудовищным усилием воли, мелкими равномерными, привычными движениями - сложить полотенца, застегнуть пуговицы, найти запонку, отскочившую на пол, - и пытался успокоиться сам. - Если только ты захочешь. И когда не будет общефронтовой операции впереди.

Говард кивнул, принимая все условия сразу, и тут же добавил своё:

\- Только не по принципу равенства из Конституции, идёт? Я уже говорил: мне не нужны такие жертвы на алтаре, и меня вполне устраивает то, как всё сложилось сейчас.

\- Я думаю, за последние полминуты ты очень даже хорошо почувствовал, что для меня это не жертва, - тихо признал Стив, вздохнул и принялся одеваться. Им всё ещё многого было нельзя. Нельзя было сказать "люблю", хоть это и было правдой. Нельзя было поставить метку в ответ. Нельзя было жить мирной жизнью, и мерзавцев в мире всё ещё было слишком много. Стив с неожиданной злобой подумал о том, что война, Гитлер, нацисты и лично Красный Череп много задолжали и ему, и Говарду. И однажды вернут этот долг сполна.

\- Чш-ш, Стив, полно об этом, - попросил Говард. Видимо, от Стива слишком сильно дохнуло злостью. – Вот теперь мне, пожалуй, нужно выпить. Как-то слишком много всего, а всего-то в баню сходили. Давай возвращаться. Я сварю лучший кофе, какой вообще можно сварить в таких условиях. С коньяком, хоть ты обычно и не пьёшь, но так, для вкуса...

\- Знаешь, я даже выпью, - Стив изо всех сил постарался успокоиться. Здесь не было ни Гитлера, ни Шмидта - и слава богу, хотя, может, если бы они появились, всё закончилось бы быстрее. - Не каждый день сам великий Говард Старк варит мне кофе.

Он оделся, привёл всё вокруг в порядок и открыл дверь, чтобы сквозняком вытянуло наружу густейший запах вязки. Снаружи, к счастью, не было никого. Наверное, Морита всех разогнал, благослови его боже.

\- Мы должны термос горячительного, помнишь? – он умылся снегом и окончательно пришёл в себя. Говард вышел следом, поёжился, оценил обстановку, запахнулся поплотней.

\- Разумеется, - сказал он важно. - Такие долги не забываются. Вот заодно и благодарственный термос приготовлю.

Он подхватил сумку и устремился к своей палатке, пусть и не звуконепроницаемой, но прочной. Там, внутри, были тепло, кофе, коньяк и пресловутая шуба.

На холоде голова у Стива начала работать лучше, сладкий туман вымело из неё дочиста. Говард когда-то объяснял ему, почему по холодному металлу электричество проходит лучше, и Стив вроде бы даже что-то понял, но сейчас не мог вспомнить подробностей, только чувствовал, что мысли начали бегать в голове гораздо быстрее. Например, о щите. Что бы там Филлипс ни говорил, без щита Стив в атаку не пойдёт. И о плане операции, на который ему наконец-то дали добро из генштаба. Его отряд должен будет отправиться в самое опасное из всех возможных мест, как обычно - всё как обычно, масштаб только побольше, так почему так ноет сердце?

Стив не хотел уходить, вот и всё. Категорически. Глупая мышца чуяла что-то.

Стив запретил себе слушать это нытьё. Говард был прав: здесь было не место и не время для классических трагедий с предчувствиями.

В родную палатку Говард ввалился, зловеще клацая зубами и отнюдь не преисполнившись благости и довольства жизнью. Он поскорее втащил Стива внутрь, тщательно приладил оба полога и повернулся к печке.

\- Греться, - твёрдо сказал он. - Подбрось в это варварское устройство дров, а?

\- И ничего не варварское, - возразил Стив. - Она греет, на ней можно варить кофе, что ещё нужно?

Он быстро растопил печку докрасна, вынырнул на минуту наружу, бегом вернулся к бане, принюхался – было уже терпимо, - захлопнул дверь и вернулся к Говарду, прихватив по пути пару лишних поленьев. Старк уже относительно отогрелся и почти перестал стучать зубами, даже насвистывал, колдуя над кофе.

Пахло потрясающе. О чём Стив и сообщил.

\- Это будет нашему верному стражу, - не оборачиваясь от котелка, сказал Говард. - Мы себе ещё сварим, а он там мёрзнет... или уже сменился и мёрзнет где-нибудь в другом месте?

\- Нет, он пока на посту - ещё час дежурить, - в Стива в ходе эксперимента словно встроили будильник, и теперь он чувствовал время с точностью до минуты. Он обнял Говарда, провёл по чуть влажным волосам, по тёплой щеке, по холодному ещё кончику носа. - Мне сходить за карандашами и бумагой? - предложил негромко. - Если ты не передумал, я хочу.

\- Я не передумал, только сначала закончу с полевой кулинарией, ладно? - Говард улыбнулся, представляя себе, что именно Стив может нарисовать. В наличии точно будут шуба, сам Говард и здоровенная чашка кофе с коньяком. - И термос заодно прихвати. В моём живёт эксперимент по сверхтекучести… неважно.

Он искренне сочувствовал несчастному Морите, который вынужден был наблюдать за тем, как развиваются отношения двух самых странных альф во всей армии США, так что кофе казался только малой частью того, что они задолжали этому удивительно молчаливому типу.

\- Идёт, - Стив снова притянул Говарда к себе, обнял поперёк груди, прижал и отпустил. – Твой кофе и твой коньяк Морита одобрит гораздо сильнее, чем сверхтекучий термос, я уверен.

Он снова выскочил наружу, пробежался по хрустящему снегу до казармы и вернулся с требуемым, захватив с собой немалую порцию морозного воздуха.

\- Бр-р-р, закрой уже этот несчастный полог, - проворчал Говард, борясь с желанием завопить "немедленно иди сюда и обними меня снова!". К счастью, кофе потребовал внимания, и на какое-то время Старк полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы не дать своевольному напитку вскипеть, сбежать и залить печку. – Подставляй посуду.

Стив помог, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы Говард не плеснул себе на руки. Впрочем, всё прошло хорошо, исходящий паром напиток был вылит куда надо, и Говард щедрой рукой добавил коньяку, а Стив – сахару. Морита был сладкоежкой и страшно этого стеснялся, тут у них со Стивом была общая, тщательно скрываемая тайна.

\- Отнесу и бегом назад, - пообещал Стив, ловя тень недовольства на лице Говарда. – Ты и замёрзнуть не успеешь. Морите что-нибудь передать на словах?

\- Передай ему мою искреннюю благодарность. Знаешь, если это скажу я, получится очередная речь для телеэкрана, но армия действительно держится на таких парнях, как Морита, - торжественно заявил Говард. В глазах у него плясали черти. - Он молчит и просто делает, что нужно. Тут вы с ним очень похожи. Иди, а я пока приготовлю нашу порцию. С корицей. Ты любишь корицу, правда?

"Я люблю тебя", - подумал Стив и, видимо, что-то отразилось в его глазах - но он действительно привык молчать и делать что нужно, так что он взял термос и снова собрался наружу. Требовалось остыть.

Говард, по счастью, промолчал, только предложил резонно:

\- Захвати из казармы щит. Ты же без него не уснёшь спокойно. И вообще возьми всё, что тебе понадобится в ближайшие три дня, и неси сюда. Всё равно ведь я далеко тебя не отпущу, - он усмехнулся многообещающе. - Или этот переезд кажется тебе слишком демонстративным?

\- Ну... есть немного, но мне, кроме щита, не так уж много надо, - Стив помедлил, подошёл к Говарду вплотную и обнял, пользуясь теснотой палатки и тем, что кофе не грозил сбежать именно сейчас. – Я не хочу ничего выставлять напоказ, но и прятаться нарочно не стану. Мы ведь не делаем ничего дурного.

\- И я так считаю, - кивнул Говард. - Хочешь мнение эксперта? Ничего, кроме здоровья, тебе ни моя установка, ни сыворотка Эрскина не прибавили, и я этому рад. Не люблю эрзаца. Иди, мы с кофе будем ждать, да не забудь термос... хотя когда ты что-то забывал?

\- Слова той дурацкой речи, - напомнил Стив, предпочитавший комплиментам правду. - Так не хотел её произносить раз за разом, что просто из головы вылетало, вот и приходилось клеить шпаргалку.

Он коротко поцеловал Говарда в губы и заставил себя уйти, пока ещё мог.

Без Стива Говарду было почти физически тошно. Рядом с ним время приобретало дурную привычку торопиться и казалось несущимся, как спятившая лошадь. Без Стива в прямой досягаемости минуты растягивались, точно капля смолы на жаре, делались бесконечными. И чем дольше Роджерса не было рядом, тем больше дурных мыслей поселялось в голове. То казалось, что его нет уже очень долго, но часы сообщали бесстрастно, что прошло в лучшем случае четверть часа. То приходило в голову, что по дороге в казарму Стив попался сенатору, и тот принялся морочить ему голову и снова уговаривать занять тёпленькое местечко в генштабе. В конце концов Говард плюнул, оставил кофе на краю печки, чтобы не остыл, и уселся работать.

Это был лучший из известных ему способов отвлечься. Даже надёжнее выпивки.

\- Спасибо, дружище, - сказал Стив, стараясь смотреть в глаза Морите без смущения. Конечно, это не удалось. - И от меня, и от мистера Старка.

\- Кэп, никаких проблем, - Морита, тоже смутившись, забрал термос, покосился на штабную палатку. - Этот сенатор резвый, черти б его драли, я еле успел его придержать.

\- Спасибо, - повторил Стив и спросил, не выдержав: - Парни нас осуждают, да?

Морита уставился на него, как на умалишённого.

\- Это ваши со Старком дела, - он зажал термос под мышкой и принялся отвинчивать крышку. - Холодно, чёрт. Конечно, ребята удивляются - Старк на девочку вовсе не похож, настоящий альфа, но никто из нас пока что не приводил свою цыпочку в отряд за одобрением, правильно? А ты чем хуже?

Стиву стало одновременно и легче, и трудней.

\- У меня лучшие бойцы на всю Америку, - решил он, наконец. - Когда закончится война, поставлю всем выпить и...

\- ...и всех перепьёшь, - рассмеялся Морита, пробуя кофе. - Ох, крепкая штука! Старку тоже привет и спасибо. И давай иди уже, я отсюда слышу, как он там зубами скрежещет и выдумывает новый бомбовоз - просто так, от нечего делать.

Стив кивнул, заторопился обратно. Из палатки Говарда доносилась негромкая, но убедительная ария на итальянском, верный признак того, что в гениальную голову Старка пришла одна из его идей, и насчет нового бомбовоза Морита оказался почти что прав: закончив с кофе, Говард раскопал начатый во время нашествия сенатора чертеж и принялся доводить его до ума.

Стив нырнул в тепло, запах кофе и замысловатую итальянскую арию одновременно. Со спины Говард выглядел так сосредоточенно и делово, что хоть всем сенаторам Конгресса его предъявляй, а смотреть на то, как он работает, Стиву никогда не надоедало. Он улыбнулся, бережно устроил принесённый с собой щит, заглянул Говарду через плечо и спросил негромко, чтобы не спугнуть мысль:

\- Не мешать и дать спокойно поработать?

\- Нет уж, отвлекай на здоровье, - Говард и не заметил, как Стив подкрался, и теперь был приятно удивлен. - Как там вести с полей? Твоя бравая команда не собирается взбунтоваться и выйти из подчинения из-за того, что ты связался не с тем парнем?

Чёрные глаза сияли ехидством. А на искусанные губы Стиву было стыдно даже смотреть.

\- Совсем нет, потому что я связался с тем парнем, - парировал Стив. - Морита передал тебе привет и благодарность за кофе, а парни... они стараются понять. В конце концов, мы тут воюем, есть вещи поважнее того, кто с кем спит. Я до неприличия голоден и хочу кофе. Захватил тебе паёк.

Несколько секунд Говард обдумывал предложение, потом кивнул.

\- Давай свой паёк. Это, конечно, не устрицы с белым вином в «Максим», но иногда и на меня накатывает желание поесть, как ни тяжело в такое поверить. Только давай уж начнём с кофе, пока не остыл, идёт?

Привычка Говарда крутить носом и вслух вспоминать меню дорогих ресторанов перед тем, как зачерпнуть из общего котла, вызывала массу нареканий. Стив и сам напрягался, пока не понял, что это его способ бороться с войной. Когда напоминаешь себе, что в мире существует не только разваренная ветчина и выдохшиеся, безвкусные от долгого хранения галеты, что где-то люди всё ещё заказывают вино, запечённых перепёлок и спаржу, начинаешь ещё больше ненавидеть врага. И пусть это по-детски и почти стыдно, ненавидеть Шмидта и его компанию за то, что ешь не то, что хочется, – на войне идёт в ход всё, что под руку попалось. Даже такая, полуигрушечная злость.

\- Давай, почему нет? – согласился Стив, снял котелок с плиты, доверяя Говарду самое дорогое - выпивку. Весьма и весьма дорогую, такому коньяку место было где-нибудь на Уолл-стрит после заключения приличной сделки, а не в промороженном до звона лесу. - Не переусердствуй с коньяком. Напиться не напьюсь всё равно, а вкус не тот.

\- Зато запах! – рассмеялся Говард, но действительно налил ему ровно столько, сколько было нужно, ни больше и ни меньше. – Держи. Я предложил бы какой-нибудь громкий тост, но ведь вся эта история еще пока не закончена... так что просто - за то, чтобы как можно больше наших вернулось целыми и невредимыми. И только попробуй не возглавлять отряд победителей, Стив, я тебе голову откушу, если ты не вернешься.

\- Это нелогично, - констатировал Стив. – Так же нелогично, как радоваться тому, что ты мне её и вправду откусишь, если я подзадержусь по дороге.

\- Я тебе подзадержусь, - Говард грозно сверкнул на него глазами поверх кружки. – И знаешь, у меня есть для тебя подарок. Я, конечно, думал дождаться дня поспокойнее, но…

Он сунул руку в нагрудный карман и вытащил карманные часы на цепочке, в гладком металлическом корпусе, на удивление скромном, протянул их Стиву. Тот принял в ладонь тёплый от тела металл.

\- Вот, - неловко сказал Говард. - Они очень точно идут, их можно ронять хоть с небоскрёба, и я кое-что улучшил в механизме, так что в ближайшую пару сотен лет можешь не подзаводить.

Он совершенно нетипичным для себя образом смутился и умолк, словно хотел сказать что-то и не мог решиться; Стив снова погладил тёплый металл и почему-то на секунду забыл, как дышать. Едва слышное тиканье было как пение крошечной механической птицы, и Стив откуда-то знал, что любой знающий человек оценит эту скромность дороже любой пышной позолоты. Он отщёлкнул крышку и замер.

\- Говард… - пробормотал он, понимая, что любой благодарности будет мало. Он смотрел то на Говарда, то на его фото. С крошечной фотографии Старк улыбался острозубой, белоснежной улыбкой, тёмные глаза блестели, и это был снимок с того вечера в Старк-Экспо, Стив это откуда-то знал тоже. С вечера, бывшего тысячу лет назад, в какой-то другой, почти совсем исчезнувшей из памяти жизни, когда они ещё не знали друг друга.

Говард-во-плоти не улыбался вовсе. Только терновые глаза блестели ещё ярче, чем на фото, напряжённое лицо выдавало ожидание, и Стив внезапным наитием понял, осторожно поддел карточку и перевернул, чтобы взглянуть на оборот.

Говард нервным коротким кивком подтвердил его догадку, отчего-то уставился в сторону, в пляску огня в переносной неэкономичной печке, совсем несовременной, требующей улучшения. Когда-нибудь он перестанет отдавать всё своё рабочее время оружию и начнёт хотя бы час в день уделять чему-то более мирному, электрическому или ядерному, а не на пару…

Он думал о чём угодно, только бы не думать о том, что, возможно, ошибся. Что зря отыскал эту глупую карточку и добавил к подарку, зря написал на обороте то, что написал, что теперь Стиву будет труднее воевать – но когда ненавидишь врага ещё и за то, что тот, любимый и любящий, сейчас далеко от тебя, драться должно быть легче.

Стив молча скользил глазами по чёткой бисерной строчке, доходил до конца, возвращался к началу, словно силился понять новую заповедь, упавшую с неба и написанную слишком просто, чтобы иметь всего один смысл.

\- Я… - начал он и замолчал. – Говард, я…

\- Что бы ты там обо мне ни думал, я не очень хорошо умею говорить, по крайней мере, о том, что действительно важно, - хрипло признал Говард. - Написать было проще.

Стив осторожно положил карточку обратно в корпус, защёлкнул часы, спрятал в нагрудный карман, шагнул вперёд, обхватил - и Говард оказался в его руках, надёжных и сильных, грудью почувствовал тончайшее неслышное пение шестерёнок, камней и пружин.

\- Я тоже, - прошептал Стив. Это Говард тоже скорее почувствовал, чем услышал. Стив кашлянул, сжал Говарда за плечи, заглянул в измученные глаза. Страшно было представить, какую битву между чувством и гордостью пережил Старк прежде, чем сдаться. Прежде, чем победить. И всё это за те несчастных полчаса, пока он, Стив, бегал за щитом. – Я тоже, Говард. И тоже не умею говорить, но… я люблю тебя всем сердцем.

Он прерывисто вздохнул и вдруг опустился на одно колено, глядя снизу вверх.

\- Кольца я не купил, и нас никто никогда не поженит, но ты не просто мой альфа, ты – просто мой. Люблю.

\- Это ты – мой, - не то возразил, не то дополнил Старк, начиная облегчённо и криво улыбаться. - Глупо у нас все выходит, правда? Прости, Стив. Я честно думал, что смогу как-то собраться, не наговорить и не наделать глупостей. Не вышло.

Он потянул Стива за плечо, заставляя встать, каким-то неуловимым движением оказался вплотную, прижался в поисках тепла.

\- Я тоже думал, что скажу после войны, - Стив поцеловал его в краешек губ. - Я её ненавижу. Столько вещей приходится откладывать на «после войны», и знаешь, ничего не глупо. Не как у людей, согласен, ну так и что же теперь? - он посмотрел на Говарда и улыбнулся. - Ты этим тоже заразился. Дразнил меня, дразнил, что я краснею - и вот сам подхватил.

\- Странно, что я от тебя только этим и заразился, - проворчал Говард. Лицо у него сияло счастьем и недоверчивой улыбкой. - Я тоже ненавижу войну, хоть она и обеспечивает мне бесперебойный приток денег. И я боюсь строить планы на будущее - они очень непрочны, особенно в такие времена. Но я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе, и заранее очень сочувствую тем, кто нас попытается не поженить. Всё когда-нибудь случается впервые, правда?

\- Я испорчу тебе репутацию, а это плохо отражается на бизнесе, - предупредил Стив. - Даже если бы я был девушкой, я тебе совершенно очевидно не пара, - тут у Говарда начали так сурово съезжаться брови, что Стив добавил торопливо: - Я просто говорю о том, что если тебя это не пугает, то я... да, тоже хочу. Да господи, вопрос даже не в том, чего я хочу или нет, - вдруг выпалил он. - Ну вот закончится война, и что, ты просто возьмёшь и уедешь к себе, я - к себе, и всё? Невозможно.

\- Поверь, не ты один, - Говард вздохнул и обнял Стива так сильно, словно это его накачали сывороткой и облучили. - Слушай, ты никогда не задумывался о том, откуда я такой взялся и почему все носятся вокруг меня с почтительными лицами? А стоило бы - потому что если покопаться в прошлом, то выяснится, что я - практически такой же парень, как ты. Просто оказавшийся полезным нужным людям в нужное время, как и мой отец. Нет у меня за спиной ни родовитых предков, ни тайных кладов - ничего такого, что мне приписывают, так что не вздумай говорить, что ты мне не пара. Я всегда был полезен и думал об общем благе, но вот сейчас задумался и о своём, и знаешь что? Мне нужен ты. Правда нужен. Хоть альфой, хоть омегой - но мне и навсегда. Пожалуйста?

Стив не выдержал, сжал Говарда в ответ крепко-крепко, заглянул в обычно насмешливые, а сейчас такие беззащитные глаза, выдохнул:

\- И даже не вздумай об этом просить, - он сжал рванувшегося Старка ещё крепче. - У тебя это уже есть, понимаешь? Твой и навсегда. Я очень редко что-то хотел для себя, таким уж уродился, но без тебя я не могу. Я тоже думал об общем благе, я и сейчас думаю, но мы - тоже часть общества, и мы друг другу необходимы, так что пусть катятся к чертям все, кто против, вот так.

\- И ты от меня заразился, вижу, - Говард выдохнул и обмяк в объятиях Стива, блаженно улыбнулся. Будущее всё ещё было неясным, но уже гораздо более радостным. – Решили, значит? Мы ждём финала этой ужасной войны и... пробуем быть вместе и дальше? - он заглянул Роджерсу в глаза, улыбнулся и напомнил: - Кофе.

\- Кофе. За это стоит выпить кофе, - Стив заглянул в кружку и пробормотал. – Плесни мне ещё коньяку, а? Почему говорить о чувствах так трудно? Тяжелей, чем в бой идти.

\- Потому что в бою всё понятно, есть чужие, есть свои, и ты знаешь, что с каждым из них делать. А в отношениях такого нет, - Говард отхлебнул кофе, взял бутылку коньяка и отхлебнул прямо из горлышка, протянул бутылку Стиву.

Стив кивнул, принимая объяснение, отхлебнул тоже, поставил бутылку и наклонился к Говарду; во рту ещё горело от выпивки, но губы Говарда были гораздо горячей, и их, со вкусом кофе и спирта, Стив целовал, целовал и целовал, не в силах оторваться.

 

Он и потом не отрывался от Говарда всё оставшееся время - говорил с ним, пил, ел, спал, обнимал в темноте, целовал, успел дважды нарисовать раскинувшимся на шубе и взять на этой же самой шубе так, что вся спина Старка оказалась в мельчайших приставших шерстинках, делал всё, что мог, ничего не оставляя на потом - их время катилось под откос, оставалось совсем немного, и с каждой минутой меньше. Говард, кажется, тоже это чувствовал - и оба, конечно, молчали. Только в ночь перед атакой Говард заставил его лечь спать и рыкнул, стоило Стиву потянуться за поцелуем.

Стив нисколько не обижался. Утром он ушёл на задание. Говард, благослови его боже, не стал настаивать на том, чтобы его провожать, и Стив был за это благодарен. Часы лежали у него в кармашке формы, он был измотан, счастлив и до чёртиков зол, и операция шла как по нотам.

До самого конца, когда всё, всё стало выскальзывать из рук. Самолёт летел с бешеной скоростью, нёс смерть всему побережью, нужно было решать, и решать быстро.

Говард сидел у микрофона и динамика в спешно развернутом штабе, слушал происходящее, что-то говорил и изо всех сил держал лицо. На него смотрели: кто-то непонимающе, кто-то сочувственно, кто-то злорадно.

\- Стив, попробуй включить автопилот и катапультироваться, - предложил он. Связь была удивительно, до неприличия стабильной, происходящее в кабине «Валькирии» было слышно идеально. Свист воздуха в пробитой обшивке, неровное дыхание самого Стива; если закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что Капитан совсем рядом - но нет. К сожалению, он был крайне далеко.

То, что Говард мог посоветовать, Стив уже пробовал – и это, к сожалению, не сработало. Ветром рвало волосы, откидывало назад, проклятая ракета грозила гибелью всему живому.

\- Не выходит, - как можно мягче сказал он. - Был бы тут умник вроде тебя - разобрался бы, почему, - он втянул воздух, понимая с ужасающей ясностью, что обманет Говарда - вот прямо сейчас обманет, нарушит обещание. - Жаль.

Говард уставился перед собой невидящим взглядом.

\- Стив. Там должен быть парашют. Я просто не верю, что в настолько большом самолете нет ни одного. Заклинь штурвал и прыгай.

Ему уже не было страшно, сердце давно упало куда-то вниз и разбилось о земное ядро. Говард смотрел в никуда и шевелил бесчувственными губами совершенно спокойно, понимая, что ничего у них уже не будет, никакого "после".

Стив медленно вынул часы, сжал в руке, раскрыл, пристроил на приборную панель так, чтобы видеть лицо Старка. Улыбка-оскал, усики, невозможно прекрасные глаза. В кабине выбило половину стёкол, ветер выл и вытягивал наружу всё, до чего мог достать, и Стиву казалось - всё, что могло быть у них с Говардом, также разбито, не спасти.

Но то, что могло быть у других, пока ещё держалось. Он втянул воздуха, стараясь говорить спокойно и изумляясь тому, что способен:

\- Переключись на защищённый канал. Данные о Кубе.

Говард натянул наушники, переключил несколько тумблеров и пробормотал в микрофон:

\- Готово. Стив...

Тут слова закончились, он просто замолчал, зная, что Роджерс понимает, о чем это молчание. О том, что из них никто не был виноват, что все вышло именно так. Что всё должно было быть намного лучше и дольше. О том, что любовь никуда не денется и переживет их обоих.

Стиву даже дышать было трудно.

\- Я его уронил, - сказал он, глядя Говарду в глаза. Их первое свидание, ну и что же, что Говард так его и не заметил – он-то заметил. - Я вернусь, Говард. Сделаем вид, что я вернусь, ладно? У меня есть ещё минуты полторы… - он умолк, сказал чётко и ясно, думая о многих годах у Говарда впереди. - Я люблю тебя. Постарайся меня простить, у тебя будет ещё долгая жизнь, не смей потратить её на злость и сожаления.

Говард молчал так долго, что Стиву показалось даже - может, он не сказал это всё, а подумал.

\- К чертям его, - сказал Старк про свой ненаглядный, еще недавно вожделенный Куб. - А ты вернёшься. Только попробуй не вернуться, Роджерс, я... - он одновременно понял, что его слышит весь штаб и пара десятков людей там, в Вашингтоне, и что ему глубоко и искренне насрать. - Я тебя тоже, Стив. Очень.

Он закрыл глаза. Так ему легче было представить, что он тоже там, в кабине бесконтрольно падающей «Валькирии», что его тоже ждет удар и ледяная вода вокруг - а она, пусть и метафорическая, его и ждала, потому что жить дальше без Стива было невозможно.

\- Говард, - совсем тихо попросил Стив. - Знаешь, я... - он закусил губу. Во рту было полно соли, в глазах дурацки жгло. - Я сделаю что смогу, правда. Не спеши прощаться.

Внизу тянулся лёд, километры льда, но если бы ему удалось грохнуть «Валькирию» в воду – шансов могло стать чуточку больше. Стив искал подходящую трещину, леденея сердцем от того, каково сейчас Говарду, и говорил, глядя на вертящиеся в окошке альтиметра нули - их с каждой секундой было всё меньше.

\- Ты мне обещал коньяк и танцы, помнишь? Я вот помню.

\- Я тебя найду, - Говард совсем не был уверен, что его слышно. Голос отказывал, горло перехватило. - Я тебя найду и, видит бог, врежу по зубам так, чтобы в затылке зазвенело. А уж потом будут танцы и коньяк.

Стив против воли улыбнулся.

\- Договори…

Удар был такой, что его отбросило назад, вышвырнуло из кресла, хлынула вода - ледяная, много, ему нечем было дышать, она была везде, заливала ноздри, Стив боролся с ней сколько мог, он обещал...

Холодно. Так холодно ему не бывало никогда в жизни. Чудовищно, нестерпимо, нельзя было пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, и мысли тоже не двигались, застыли на одной-единственной.

Он обещал.

Обещал Говарду, обещал вернуться.

Он боролся до последнего.

Он обещал.

 

На него смотрели так внимательно, будто ждали, что сейчас он примется растолковывать значение хитроумного шифра. Только Филлипс выглядел иначе, и только он дёрнулся ближе, когда Старк медленно, как под водой, стащил с головы наушники. В динамиках царил белый шум.

\- Мне нужны последние точные координаты, с которых «Валькирия» выходила на связь, - очень спокойно сообщил Говард. - Экстраполяцией курса я займусь сам.

Кто-то пытался сказать ему, что в таком состоянии что-то считать и куда-то лететь нельзя. Сам Старк это замечание проигнорировал, как игнорировал абсолютно всё неважное. Филлипс шикнул на говорливого. Конечно, Старк был не в себе, но запретить ему что бы то ни было: искать Роджерса, лететь на собственном самолёте, продолжать работать - никто не может.

\- Старк, ты только сам туда не ухни, - негромко сказал он, и Говард поднял на него глаза, будто впервые заметил рядом постороннего.

\- Он обещал мне вернуться. И я его верну. Чего бы мне это... - он не заканчивает, потому что кто-то тихий и исполнительный поднёс ему маршрутные листы и карты.

 

«Валькирия» словно сквозь землю провалилась - или, вернее, сквозь льды. Сквозь чёртовы льды, от которых у Говарда к исходу первой недели поисков рябило в глазах. Или это от недосыпа?

Сенатор приезжал трижды, но застал Старка только раз, и то разговора никакого не вышло, как Брандт ни пытался и на какие точки ни давил. Старк словно его и не слышал, а когда речь зашла о недовольстве Овального Кабинета - ткнул Брандту в зубы папку с расчётами, сделанными ещё когда...

Раньше, в общем. Мир чётко поделился на до и после. И Говард был намерен поделить его ещё раз - на "до того, как я тебя нашёл" и "после".

 

Что-то раздражающе пищало у самого уха; писк – тишина, писк – тишина. Звук ввинчивался и беспокоил, что-то будил в нём, внутри, не позволял провалиться в ставший привычным холод.

И болели руки - ноющей противной болью ныли локти. Он зацепился за эту мысль, долго катал её в голове, вертел то так, то этак.

Помимо холода и воды в мире существовала боль, и это он помнил всегда, всё время своей не-жизни, но теперь оказалось, что у него были локти, и это было втройне странно: что они у него были, что он мог об этом забыть, и что осознание этого простейшего факта заняло его так надолго.

Потом вода и лёд пришли снова, утащили его за собой, глубоко, глубже, чем он мог бы пойти по собственной воле, но кто и когда спрашивал его о том, чего бы хотелось ему самому?

Говард.

Говард спрашивал!

Ему стало жарко, и это было такое забытое, совсем непривычное чувство, что он даже испугался, выдержит ли. Холод был привычной, обязательной частью происходящего, тепло – нет. Беспамятство отступило до худших времён, сердце заколотилось чаще – до невозможных трёх раз в минуту вместо одного, и он попытался сжать кулаки, сконцентрироваться, вспомнить хотя бы что-то, кроме воды, ледяного поля в режущей глаз сетке трещин и пронизывающего холода.

Говард. Был кто-то, кого так звали, кто-то ужасно важный, кто-то… кто-то его.

Он хотел позвать, но горло не работало, как не работало почти ничего в его теле. Застывшее, закостеневшее и промёрзшее до самой глубины, оно отказывалось шевелиться, и он устал, так устал от попыток понять происходящее, что уснул снова, а когда проснулся, холод вцепился в него всеми зубами и когтями, а ведь он уже давно привык и перестал их замечать.

Теперь его трясло, зубы мелко клацали друг о друга, ужасная неостановимая дрожь поселилась в мышцах, зудела и не желала успокаиваться. Он терпел, сколько мог, потому что даже это было лучше прежнего ледяного спокойствия, и старался вспомнить собственное имя.

Это было всё равно что пытаться удержать ускользающие крохи тепла, временами доходившие до него. Он помнил, что в имени нет ничего сложного, но никак не мог ухватить его и удержать хоть на пару секунд, нужных для осознания.

Потом что-то очень тёплое, со знакомым запахом – он не знал, что это за запах, но был уверен, что уже чувствовал его раньше, - приблизилось к нему и произнесло недовольным хрипловатым голосом:

\- Какой идиот не поменял ему иглы? Без выходного пособия под зад коленом.

Кто-то забормотал, но он уже не слышал разгорающегося над головой скандала. Он слышал этот голос, ворчливый и раздражённый, и помнил его другим, помнил, чей он…

\- Говард.

Конечно, он не смог этого выговорить. В глотке задрожал и умер стон, глаза по-прежнему не открывались, и он по-прежнему не помнил, кто он и что с ним случилось, но свара над его головой оборвалась, словно отрезанная ножом.

\- Стив, - позвали сверху, и что-то нестерпимо горячее, невероятно мягкое коснулось его ледяного лба, вздрагивая, прошлось по окаменевшей щеке, обожгло смёрзшиеся губы.

Сердце подпрыгнуло и остановилось в горле, забилось бешено и до того больно, что невольные слёзы горячо вскипели в глазах, растопили смёрзшиеся ресницы, пробрались под закрытые веки, одна – юркой короткой змейкой прощекотала по виску и остановилась, не дойдя до уха. – Не может этого…

Стив втянул в себя воздуха; получилось шумно и неаккуратно, и очень похоже на всхлип, ещё один мучительный рывок сердца, и горячее упало ему на губы, на веки, коснулось лба.

\- Стив, - шептал голос. Единственный голос, не позволивший ему сдаться и перестать бороться, сдаться и перестать дышать, сдаться и сойти с ума в тишине, в клетке собственного тела, вмёрзшего во льды. – Стив. Стив.

\- Го…

Губы по-прежнему отказывались двигаться, и тогда тот, другой, вспоминавшийся Стиву всё ясней, Говард Старк, его альфа, его всё на свете, поцеловал его сам.

К чёрту, почти совсем связно подумал Стив. Пусть я буду Белоснежкой.

Он оживал с каждой минутой быстрее, колотящееся сердце неслось вскачь, ломая лёд, проросший в рёбра, дыхание делалось чаще, знакомый запах Говарда, - виски, кофе, сигар, бензина, одеколона, глаженой ткани, его собственный, ни с чем не сравнимый, лучший в мире, - втекал в ноздри, опьянял, грел и жёг изнутри.

\- Мистер Старк!

Далёкий голос трепетал от праведного гнева и ужаса. Горячее на губах Стива замерло, обожгло вкусом, снова шевельнулось и пропало, и он замёрз снова, но Говард сказал только:

\- Пошли вон.

И снова оказался рядом, дохнул жаром, прижал к себе, дыша в самые губы раскалённым воздухом, словно вздумал делать искусственное дыхание.

Может, это и был самый верный способ заставить его кровь быстрее побежать по жилам. Плечи, грудь, ноги – всё начало ныть и покалывать, словно Стив каким-то невозможным образом ухитрился отсидеть всего себя, как неудачно подвёрнутую конечность, и он застонал, поражаясь тому, каким тусклым и неубедительным вышел звук. Еле слышный, почти неосязаемый, он, тем не менее, произвёл впечатление: Говард провёл языком, нестерпимо горячим, по губам Стива, ладонями накрыл сомкнутые веки, подержал так.

\- Уверен, ты меня слышишь, - сказал он, явно стараясь держать деловой тон. – Я боюсь тебя греть дальше, может случиться что-то вроде декомпрессии – слишком быстро опасно даже для тебя. Придётся потерпеть, но, Стив, как же я…

Боль зудела теперь и в коленях, и в пальцах ног, даже в коже под волосами, и это была настырная, нужная, целительная боль. Она не позволяла уснуть снова, наждаком дёргала по нервам, вынуждала шевелиться, и Стив, преодолевая слабость и наползающую усталость, стал поднимать тяжёлые веки.

На это у него ушло не меньше пяти минут. Это было по меньшей мере дико: то, с каким трудом давалось такое простое дело. Даже когда астма выкручивала его наизнанку и он лежал, трясясь от озноба, в мокрых от пота серых простынях, он не был таким слабым; что же с ним случилось?

Он беспокойно застонал, отвоевал у неподъёмных ресниц ещё полмиллиметра и ничего не увидел. Всё вокруг текло белым и серым, неясным, как в облаке, потом тёмная полоса перерезала эту невразумительную путаницу пятен, и Говард сказал:

\- Не пытайся всё сразу… чёрт, да кого я уговариваю сдаться? Пытайся, Стив. Я знаю, ты сможешь. Звучит как кусок из ободряющей речи, а я их терпеть не могу, но ты правда сможешь.

\- Ста… ра… - выдавил Стив. Это уже почти прозвучало вслух, и Говард, как ни странно, понял.

\- Тебе меняют кровь, - сказал он, - вливают чуть потеплее, выпускают холодную, греют и снова по кругу. Так безопаснее, чем греть снаружи.

\- По…нял, - выговорил Стив. Над ним шумно выдохнули.

\- Хвала тебе, Пресвятая Дева, и вправду понимаешь. Стив, сукин ты сын, только приди в себя окончательно и не останься инвалидом, я лично выбью тебе зубы, я…

Стив не мог удержаться от улыбки, пусть улыбаться и было больно и тяжело, словно на лице трескалась толстая корка.

\- Обя…за…

Тёмная полоса сдвинулась, прояснилась, Стив проморгался от расплывающихся пятен, и наконец увидел Говарда. Тот стоял, наклонившись к нему, и всё, что Стив мог рассмотреть как следует, была чёткая белая полоса у него на виске.

\- Сколь…ко? – выдохнул он. Усталость подкатывала всё сильней, но он заставил себя держаться. – Война?

Говард скривился, как от горького, опять провёл ладонью по щеке Стива. Теперь прикосновение казалось не обжигающим, а просто горячим, и Стив знал, что это хороший знак.

\- Мы её выиграли, - сдержанно сообщил Говард. – Это всё, что тебе надо знать пока что. Теперь спи.

Чего-то он недоговаривал, и Стив это чувствовал очень ясно, но не было сил настаивать. Сон накатывал, уводил за собой, холод почти отступил, и он был жив, Говард был рядом, и война…

Он уснул на этой мысли и очнулся в самый тоскливый, предрассветный час, разбавленный только слабой полосой света, текущей из коридора.

К изумлению Стива, он мог шевелиться. Очень медленно и неловко, но мог. Толстые иглы вынули из его рук, пока он спал, и вместо них были теперь белые нашлёпки пластыря.

Он повернул голову и увидел Говарда; тот спал в кресле, придвинутом к его койке, приоткрытый рот поблёскивал белой кромкой зубов, тёмная кайма ресниц бросала густую тень на скулы. Стив смотрел и не мог насмотреться, пытался поверить – и не мог.

Потом что-то показалось ему знакомым на краю постели. Сложной и удобной, с кучей каких-то неведомых встроенных приборов, он не видел таких раньше, но не сомневался, что Говард поучаствовал в создании.

Он протянул руку, всё ещё непослушными пальцами накрыл металлическое округлое тельце часов, потянул к себе, стараясь не уронить. Механическая птица забилась в его руке, защекотала тончайшей вибрацией, и Стив, едва справившись с замочком, отщёлкнул крышку.

Фотография была там. Стив не мог вынуть её и проверить, сохранилась ли тонкая бисерная строчка, но пальцами чувствовал, что плотная бумага чуть покоробилась, как от воды. Механизму это, впрочем, не повредило, стрелка бежала под стеклом с прежней деловитостью. Мучительно щурясь, Стив подставил циферблат под тонкую полоску света и увидел в крошечном прямоугольном окошке под бегущими стрелками то, что искал.

Почему-то мысль о том, что часы могли поломаться таким хитроумным способом, ушла так же быстро, как пришла. Он долго смотрел на цифры: двойка, ноль, единица, снова двойка.

Это было правдой. Он сам не знал, почему так в этом уверен. Может, что-то в воздухе переменилось за эти долгие годы – одни запахи ушли, другие появились, - или дело было в том сложном чувстве, что не оставляло его в покое ни на минуту, шептало и трогало изнутри. Другой воздух, да, и другие обои на стенах, и другие звуки из-за окна, и другая мебель, другое всё.

Только Говард остался прежним. Поседел немного и всё, и это значило, значило…

Стив уронил часы себе на грудь, вытянул руку насколько мог и потряс спящего за плечо. Говард мгновенно открыл глаза, уставился на него, как разбуженная сова.

\- Что? – хриплым шёпотом спросил он. – Болит? Плохо? Стив?

С каждым из этих вопросов в его голосе делалось больше паники, и Стив только молча покачал головой, попытался нащупать оброненные часы и с трудом зажал их в руке.

\- А, вот в чём дело, - пробормотал Говард. Стив никогда ещё не видел человека, способного так быстро соображать спросонок. – Ну да, так уж вышло. Мы тебя очень долго искали, Стив, свалился ты очень неудачно, если бы не глобальное потепление…

\- Глобальное?..

\- Хуже фрицев, поверь мне. Все эти дезодоранты, коптящие двигатели и полёты в космос изводят озон на корню, так что… - он вдруг замолчал, свистяще втянул воздух, и Стив понял – плачет. Он дотянулся до руки Говарда, накрыл каменной твёрдости сжатый кулак, выговорил:

\- Прости.

\- Тебя так долго не было, - послышалось в ответ. Если Говард и плакал, в голос это почти не пробивалось, но только почти, и Стив крепче сжал пальцы. – Сексуальная революция, Вудсток, борьба за права омег, убийство Кеннеди, Карибский кризис, мы полетели на Луну, а Элвис улетел ещё дальше, у нас теперь есть интернет, климат-контроль и пересадка волос, я изобрёл реактор чистой энергии, успел жениться, стать отцом и овдоветь, и… и ты всё это пропустил! Стив, чёрт тебя возьми, я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю, когда перестану бояться, что ты снова куда-нибудь пропадёшь или, не знаю, рассыплешься, и…

\- Не исчезну, - просипел Стив. Горло у него перехватило. – Говард…

\- Между прочим, - ядовито сказал Говард, - сенат штата Нью-Йорк одобрил закон о браках для таких, как мы. В прошлом году. Не спрашивай, чего мне это стоило, и учти, я настроен более чем серьёзно.

Стив выдохнул, сплёл пальцы с пальцами Говарда, пробормотал тихо:

\- Как ты… не постарел?

\- Догадайся, - отозвался Говард. – Сыворотка сывороткой, но вита-лучи изобретал всё-таки я. И ещё кое-что было припрятано в рукаве. Я же не мог дождаться тебя стариком, это было бы ужасно, - он наклонился к Стиву и уставился на него слишком блестящими, узкими глазами. – Пойдёшь за меня? Когда сможешь ходить, конечно.

Стив опустил ресницы, подтверждая, тяжёлой рукой прижал Говарда к себе потеснее. Поцелуй был уже не раскалённым, просто горячим, удивительно бережным, и несколько минут Стив не думал ни о чём и даже дышал через раз. Забытые часы тикали, зажатые между их телами, невозмутимо отсчитывая новое время.

\- Знаешь, - сказал Говард, когда Стив, тяжело дыша, откинулся на подушку. – Я теперь отец. Тони двенадцать, самый паршивый возраст, так что не знаю, как вы уживётесь, это будет битва почище Второй Мировой, но он хороший парень. Настоящий Старк.

\- Значит, вас регулярно придётся, - Стив закашлялся, но упрямо продолжил, - растаскивать по углам.

\- Пока что этим занимаются Пеппер и Джарвис, - сообщил Говард, не вдаваясь в объяснения. – С ними тебе тоже надо будет познакомиться. Куча дел, а?

Стив тихо рассмеялся и сдвинулся на кровати, насколько позволяло пространство.

\- Ого, - сказал Говард. – Даже так. Я впечатлён, и…

Он язвил бы ещё и дальше, но Стив ухватил его за пальцы и потянул к себе, так что очень скоро они лежали бок о бок, и Стив всем телом чувствовал тепло, ровное и сильное, родное.

\- Мой, - прошептал он. – Мой и навсегда.

\- До и после, - непонятно отозвался Говард, обнимая его. – Наконец-то после. Спи.

Стив вжался в него, насколько мог, привалился стремительно тяжелеющей головой к плечу, закрыл глаза.

\- Танцы и коньяк, - прошептал он. – Я обещал.

Говард тронул губами его висок.

\- Я тоже.

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> Генри Харли Арнолд (англ. Henry Н. Arnold) (1886—1950) — американский военачальник, генерал ВВС (единственный за всю историю).  
> ФДР – прозвище Франклина Рузвельта.


End file.
